The Last Battle
by mtd4417
Summary: COMPLETE Harry notices something going on between Ron and Hermione and gets jealous. Also, Voldemort is back and is worse than ever. Harry goes off to fight him and Hermione realizes something she never saw before. HBP SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey everyone. ok this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. so let me know if i should continue with it or not. here's the first chappie. RR!!

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling, or any characters!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter woke up to the sound of Hedwig, his owl, beating against his bedroom window. Harry quickly got out of bed and stepped onto the floor. He had forgotten how cold the floor was at three in then morning. Hearing his Uncle Vernon stir in the bedroom next door, Harry hurried over to the window to let Hedwig in before she woke everyone in the house. Hedwig flew inside and landed on Harry's bed. Harry walked over and sat down next to her.

"It's about time you came back, girl. You've been gone for days," Harry whispered to her. He then noticed she had some rolled up parchment tied to her leg. "Whatcha got there?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't get a response. He untied the parchment and took Hedwig over to her cage. Once he shut the cage door, Hedwig pulled one wing over her head and fell asleep. Harry went back over to his bed and unrolled the parchment.

__

Dear Harry,

Hello. Sorry I haven't written all summer. I was busy, mate. Anyway, Hermione's gonna be staying at the burrow starting the day after tomorrow. Would you like to, too? You do every year. Just wondering. Write back soon. Hope you can come. Well, I gotta go. Mum's just gotten out of bed. I think she knows I'm not asleep. Parents these days.

See you soon,

Ron

Why would Ron write to him this late at night? Or this early in the morning? Oh well. Harry decided he would write back later on today. He rolled the parchment back up and placed it on his bedside table before going back to bed and easily falling asleep.

---------

The next morning, Harry was awakened by his uncle barging into his room and picking him up roughly by the back of his nightshirt.

"Boy, what was that sound this morning at around three a.m.?" Uncle Vernon growled. Harry struggled to answer but he couldn't because of the grip Uncle Vernon had on him. He could barely breathe. "Answer me boy!"

"It...... was.......... Hed.........wig," Harry managed to gasp. Vernon threw Harry by his shirt across the room.

"So, it was your little owl that was making all that bloody noise?" Vernon snarled. Harry nodded as he was gasping for air. "Haven't I told you to keep that bloody owl locked up at night?"

"I couldn't help it. I had sent her out days before now and she only just came back now," Harry told his uncle defensively.

"Well if it happens again, boy, you will be back in the old cupboard under the stairs without any food or daylight for a week. Got it?" Uncle Vernon growled evilly at his nephew. Harry nodded. "Good. Now what did your bloody little friends want?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? That retched owl of yours must have brought something back from your puny little friends. What did they want at three a.m.?" Vernon repeated.

Harry was about to argue back and say something like "It's my mail not yours. So stay out of my business." But he knew better. So instead he said, "It was my friend Ron. He wanted to know if I could stay at his place the rest of the summer starting the day after tomorrow."

"Ron. Is that the little red head with all the siblings and that pudgy mum?" Vernon asked scrunching up his forehead trying to remember.

"Yes," Harry replied. He was angry that his uncle would call anyone 'pudgy' considering his own appearance. "The one I stay with every summer."

"I know who you're talking about, boy," Uncle Vernon sneered.

"Well, you're the one that asked," Harry replied defensively. "Can I or can't I?"

"It depends on your behavior. You can start by getting downstairs and making the breakfast," his uncle ordered. Uncle Vernon left the room. Harry sighed and followed. Downstairs, Dudley and Aunt Petunia were in the living room. Dudley was watching something on TV and Aunt Petunia was reading a Home And Garden magazine. When Uncle Vernon and Harry came down the stairs, neither of them looked up.

"Petunia, what's for breakfast? I told the boy to make it," Uncle Vernon said.

"What I was going to make is laid out on the stove. He can make that," Aunt Petunia replied.

"You heard her. Get in there and start cooking. But don't burn anything or you won't be going to your little friend's excuse for a house," Uncle Vernon demanded turning to Harry.

"Yes sir," Harry replied as he turned and walked into the kitchen. He could hear Dudley laughing at the television, Uncle Vernon turning the pages of his newspaper, and Aunt Petunia turning the pages of her magazine. He was stuck in here cooking breakfast. Not that he would like it any better out there. He figured he'd better do what he was told anyway so he would be able to go to Ron's. Harry picked up the bacon, eggs, sausage, and bread and began to get the pans out. He turned on the stove burners and let the eggs, bacon, and sausage cook as he put the bread in the toaster. A little while later breakfast was done. He put the food onto separate dishes and set them on the table in the middle. Harry walked out to the living room. No one looked up.

"Um, excuse me? Breakfast is ready," Harry said. Dudley ran past Harry and into the kitchen, shaking the whole house. he was followed by Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Harry walked in last hoping they liked it so he could go to Ron's.

"It looks normal," Aunt Petunia said sitting down.

"I'll taste it," Dudley offered taking an egg, two pieces of bacon, two pieces of sausage, and a piece of toast. Dudley took a bite. "It's ok. You can eat it." Everyone took their helpings of the meal and agreed with Dudley. Harry was happy when he heard this. After breakfast, Uncle Vernon looked at Harry.

"So, you cooked a good breakfast. You still have to behave for the next two days," Uncle Vernon told him. Harry agreed.

---------

Later that night, Harry sat on his bed writing his letter back to Ron.

__

Dear Ron,

I would love to come and stay at your place the rest of the summer. I'm glad Hermione can make it. My uncle said that if I behave until then, I will be allowed to come too. I will try to behave, but you know how it is here. I hope I can make it. I'll write to you when I know for sure. I gotta go now.

Harry

Harry rolled up the parchment and tied it to Hedwig's leg. He opened the window and sent Hedwig out to Ron's. About five minutes later, Harry heard an owl beating against his window. 'That can't be Hedwig now. I wonder who it is?' Harry thought to himself. He got up and opened the window. A great barn owl flew in and dropped a letter on his bed. Harry unrolled the parchment and read.

__

Dear Harry,

Hello. How have you been? I'm sorry I haven't written to you before now. Listen, Ron told me that he invited you to stay at his place along with me. That's great. Although, we have decided that I should come earlier. Harry, I think that you should be careful. Maybe you haven't heard, but You-Know-Who is back. And since this is our last year at Hogwarts, he might be more dangerous now than ever to you. Be careful, Harry. See you soon.

Love,

Hermione

Voldemort's back again? That really did not surprise Harry at all. And did Hermione say love at the end? Love. What am interesting word. Although, Harry knew that Hermione didn't love him. At least, not the way he loved her. She may love him as a friend, but never anything more. It made Harry sort of angry that Hermione was going to be at Ron's before he was. Why did Hermione get to go earlier? Why had Ron invited her to come before Harry? Sometimes Harry got the feeling that there was something going on between those two. And it really made him mad. Ron was his best friend. Hermione was the girl of his dreams. I really made Harry angry to think of what could be going on between the two of them. Harry decided to let it go for the night. He closed his window and went over to his bed to get some sleep. Tomorrow he would write to Sirius. That is, if Hedwig was back by then.

---------

The next morning, Harry woke up and went downstairs. He wanted to leave another good impression today so he could get to Ron's tomorrow. When he got to the living room, he sat down on the end of the couch opposite the end Dudley was sitting on. Harry could feel Dudley tense up as Harry sat down. He could see the looks of hatred in his aunt and uncle's eyes.

"All right, boy. Listen up, if you are good today, you can go to your friend's house tomorrow. Understand?" Uncle Vernon asked him.

"Yes sir," Harry replied. He was still thinking about the possibilities of what could be going on between Ron and Hermione. Maybe he was just being paranoid. And Voldemort was back, too. Harry had a lot on his mind.

"Ok. Then get in there and make breakfast again," Uncle Vernon ordered. Harry obeyed. He figured that part of the reason he was sent to make breakfast again was so that he would leave the room. Not that he had a problem with it. Harry made the pancakes and called in his aunt, uncle, and cousin. After eating the pancakes, Uncle Vernon told Harry that he had a list of chores to do. If Harry did them all and did them all well, he could go to Ron's. If not, he couldn't. Harry agreed.

"So, get started," Uncle Vernon ordered. Harry went out back and mowed the lawn. Then he pulled the weeds out of the garden. He picked the apples from the apple tree. He painted the fence. Polished the porch railing. And washed the car. Inside he had to do the dishes. Mop the kitchen. Sweep the living room. Wash the windows. Cook lunch. Do lunch dishes. Clean out the refrigerator. Cook dinner. Do the dinner dishes. Then, Uncle Vernon called him into the living room.

"Ok, boy. You behaved. You did everything you were told to do, so you may go to your friend's house the rest of the summer," Uncle Vernon said.

"Thank you sir," Harry replied quietly. Harry walked upstairs to his room to write to Sirius and Ron. Hedwig had come back earlier that day.

__

Dear Ron,

Great news, I can come! Pick me up around noon tomorrow. See you then.

Harry

Harry figured it was best not to mention he was upset about Hermione coming first. Or that he thought there was something going on between the two. Harry took out another piece of parchment to write to Sirius.

__

Dear Sirius,

Hi Sirius. I just figured I would write to let you know that I am going to Ron's tomorrow at noon. Also, if you didn't know, which you probably do, Voldemort is back again. I know he will be after me again. So before you start telling me to be careful, I will assure you that I will be. Anyway, I gotta go. I have to pack.

Harry

Harry rolled up the two letters and tied them to Hedwig's leg. He sent her off and began to pack. Later that night, Harry had finished packing and was lying in bed. This was the last summer he would have to be here. Since this is going to be his last year at Hogwarts, he won't have to come back to the Dursleys' house anymore. Starting tomorrow at noon when he leaves with Ron, he will never have to come back to this place. Harry Potter will finally be free.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry not a lot happened this chapter. also i know this was probably long and boring to read, but i promise it will get better once he gets to Ron's place and even better when he gets to Hogwarts. so i hope u all liked this chappie. please RR!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey everyone. ok here's the next chapter. enjoy!!

Samora Sucks: ok im glad u think its better than my Girls Night Out story. but im sorry u still dont like it. ok lets get one thing straight-- i do not stalk them. i wrote a letter to each of them and that is not stalking. and yes u did say u wanted to write something JK Rowling would write. u cant deny that. well since u only read the beginning u dont know if its like yours or not. if u had read on u would have noticed that it is nothing like yours. therefore-- i did not copy your story.

disclaimer :i do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling, or any characters!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up the next morning at around seven. He sighed realizing he had to wait another five hours before he could leave this place for good. He slowly got out of bed and dressed. As he was walking downstairs he heard his aunt and uncle talking.

"That's right. In five hours we will never have to see that retched boy again!" Uncle Vernon announced sounding as if it were the happiest day of the year.

"And another good thing is that today is his birthday so it's the last time we'll have to hear those little hints about birthdays," Aunt Petunia added.

Today was his birthday? How could Harry have forgotten that? He was so excited about never having to come back here that he must have overlooked his birthday. That and he was still wondering what could be going on between Ron and Hermione, if anything. He went back to listening to his aunt and uncle.

"And Dudley will finally be able to have a normal life without another boy around the house. Especially one like _him_," Uncle Vernon told his wife happily.

"Yes. Well, I'd better start breakfast," Aunt Petunia suddenly said.

"Why don't we get the boy to do it again? It is his last day here. I reckon he'd better be good for his last day," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Well, I suppose," Aunt Petunia agreed.

"Boy! Get down here!" Uncle Vernon roared from the kitchen. Harry slowly trudged down the stairs having heard the whole conversation.

"Yes?" Harry asked politely.

"You are going to cook the breakfast. And don't burn anything. You are still living under my roof for the next four and a half hours. So get to work," Uncle Vernon ordered.

"Yes sir," Harry said as he walked over to the stove. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon left the kitchen and let Harry cook. Harry made the waffles and bacon and then got Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley. They ate the breakfast and told Harry they were satisfied with it. Harry was then allowed to go up to his room. When he closed the door behind him he noticed Hedwig was beating against the window. She had apparently returned from last night. Harry let her in and realized she had two pieces of rolled up parchment tied to her leg. He untied them and took Hedwig over to her cage. Harry went back to his bed and read the letters.

__

Harry--

That's great that the muggles are lettin' you come! Hermione might've told you but she arrived last night. Well, see you at around noon.

Ron

Harry scrunched up his forehead in thought. Ron had not taken the time to even write a decent letter. And Hermione arrived last night while Harry had to endure the Dursleys' snoring all night. He couldn't help but feel anger and jealousy rise in himself. He put Ron's letter down and read the second one.

__

Dear Harry,

Yes I did hear that Voldemort is back. And yes I do want you to be careful. This year will be dangerous for you, Ron, and Hermione as well. You because he is after you. Ron and Hermione because they will probably stand by you no matter what. Don't get in too much trouble this year and try to stay out of harm's way. Be careful Harry.

Sirius

Be careful Harry. Be careful Harry. That's all he ever heard anymore. He was sick of it! He knows not to go looking for danger. Danger just always happens to find him! Harry looked at the clock and noticed it was eleven thirty. He Put all of his letters in his trunk and began to pull his luggage down stairs. When it was at the bottom of the stairs, Harry went back up and got Hedwig's cage which had a sleeping Hedwig in it. At quarter till twelve, Harry went back upstairs to make sure he didn't forget anything. At five till twelve, there was a noise in the fireplace. Oh no. They used Floo Powder again.

"Potter! Is your little friend using that powdery stuff again that ruined my living room three years ago?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"I- I think so. I didn't know he was going to," Harry replied truthfully. The noise got louder and louder until--

CRASH

Everything on the mantel of the fireplace was thrown across the room. The fireplace exploded revealing Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George. But no Ron.

"Hello Harry," Arthur Weasley greeted him.

"Hello Mr. Weasley. Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"Oh he stayed home. He and Hermione had some stuff to do," Mr. Weasley replied. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I just gotta go get my trunk," Harry told him.

"We'll help you," Fred offered.

"Yeah, let's go," George agreed.

"Boys, don't be giving that muggle boy anything that will make his tongue grow five feet!" Mr. Weasley called after his sons. A few minutes later, the three boys returned with all of Harry's stuff.

"Ok. Here it is," Harry said.

"Good. You remember how to use Floo Powder?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. Harry grabbed his luggage and a handful of the powder and dropped it over the fireplace. He watched as it turned green. Stepping into it, he said "The Burrow!" Harry was spinning and spinning for a long time. But soon, he would find out what Ron and Hermione have been doing behind his back once and for all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry its so short. well i hope u liked it. but i promise it will get better. wel please RR!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: here's the next chapter. RR!!

disclaimer: i dont own harry potter, jk rowling, or any characters!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry winced as she spinning stopped and he fell out of the fireplace onto the cold, hard floor of the Weasleys' house. Soot covered, Harry shook his head and stood up. He was soon followed by Mr. Weasley and the twins.

"All right Harry, you can stay in Ron's room. Hermione already has the guest room occupied. Fred, George, help Harry take his stuff up to Ron's room," Mr. Weasley said standing up.

"Ok," Fred and George replied at the same time. The two took Harry's stuff and headed upstairs. Harry stayed downstairs to talk to Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley? Have you noticed anything different about Ron or Hermione?" Harry asked trying not to sound like he suspected anything.

"Well, not really. They have been acting kind of secretly lately. Like they don't want everyone else to know something. I reckon it's no big deal though. Why?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously eyeing Harry.

"No reason. Just wondering," Harry replied. Mr. Weasley nodded his head and walked into another room leaving Harry standing there alone.

"HARRY!" Harry turned around to see Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. Hermione ran at him and jumped on him giving him a big hug. When Hermione released him, Harry was greeted by Ron as well.

"So what have you two been up to this summer?" Harry asked.

"Harry, come up to my room. We'll talk there," Ron said. the three walked up the stairs and into Ron's bedroom. Ron closed the door and sat down on his bed motioning for Harry and Hermione to have a seat as well.

"So what's up?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you are aware that You-Know-Who is back, aren't you?" Ron asked.

"Yes I am. I know that I have to be careful this year. What does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry, we're seventeen this year. We won't be returning to Hogwarts again once we finish this year," Ron told him.

"I know that," Harry said.

"Meaning, You-Know-Who won't give up until you are dead. Unless you can defeat him first," Hermione explained.

"Look, I know Voldemort is tough. I know he's very powerful. And I know he is the darkest wizard in the history of magic. But I also know that I will be able to make it through these attacks," Harry assured his friends.

"Harry, just because you have done it before doesn't mean you can do it again. This year he will be more powerful than ever. And if neither of you are.......... gone at the end of this year, then he will just follow you and haunt you for the rest of your life outside of Hogwarts as well," Hermione said.

"Yeah and there is nothing I can do to prevent that. I can't defeat Voldemort. Do you know how many people he has killed? I can survive his attacks but I can't defeat him," Harry pointed out.

"Harry, we just don't want you to get hurt. You're our friend," Hermione told him.

"Ron, Hermione, each year I've been at Hogwarts, something dangerous has happened to me. Why would this year be any different? I know something is going to happen. I reckon I'll just have to face it when it does. But there is something that you two should know," Harry said.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"You two are my best friends. Therefore, you will more than likely be with me most of the time at Hogwarts like you have been in the past. So you both have a great chance of getting hurt too. I want you two to be careful as well," Harry told them.

"Don't worry about us, Harry. You are the one he is really after," Hermione said.

"Yeah. We'll be careful, but you really need to watch out for yourself," Ron agreed.

"I know. Ok, when we get to Hogwarts, we know he will try to attack me sometime. We just don't know when. When he does, you two will probably be around. If you are, then get yourselves out. I'll fight him. One of us will be dead in the end. But you two will get yourselves out of the way before he kills you. Understand?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ron were about to protest but Ron's mom came in.

"Hello Harry, dear. Kids, dinner is ready. Come downstairs," Molly Weasley told the three. The four walked downstairs into the kitchen to see Arthur, Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley all sitting around the table waiting for them. Harry sat down next to Ginny and Hermione sat in between him and Ron.

"Ok. Everyone, take some," Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone took some chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn.

"So Ginny, are you excited about your sixth year?" Hermione asked.

"I guess," Ginny replied.

"I can't believe that next year the last of the Weasley children will be starting her last year at Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley said. "It seems like yesterday when you were born-"

"Mum," Ginny whined. "Not now."

"Oh, right. Sorry dear," Mrs. Weasley apologized. "Well, Harry, Ron, Hermione, what about you? Are you excited about your last year?"

"Mum, you know I am," Ron replied.

"Dear, you just want to escape Professor Snape," Mrs. Weasley told her son.

"I'm excited, Mrs. Weasley. I think that the last year at Hogwarts will definitely be the most fun and interesting of the seven," Hermione replied.

"Yeah. Seventh year should be fun," Harry agreed.

"Oh yeah. It is. Really. Hey, when you guys go to Hogsmeade this year, stop by our joke shop. We finally got it open," Fred told them.

"You did?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," George replied proudly.

"Sounds great. Sure we'll stop by," Harry told them.

"Good," Fred said.

"So what about you, Mr. Weasley? How have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I've been fine. Work's been normal. Nothing's changed," Mr. Weasley replied.

"So is everyone ready for dessert?" Mrs. Weasley asked when everyone had stopped eating. Chocolate cake was served for dessert.

"That was great, Mrs. Weasley. Thanks," Hermione said when she had finished eating.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"No problem dears. Now you go on upstairs. I'll just clean all this up real quick," Mrs. Weasley instructed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back up to Ron's room to talk some more.

"So, what's been up with you two?" Harry asked. He wondered if his best friends had even remembered that his birthday is tomorrow.

"Nothing. My parents are trying to get me to get a muggle job after Hogwarts and just use my magic when I need it. Not that I would ever need it in the muggle world. I don't know where parents get this stuff," Hermione said.

"A muggle job? That's crazy. What did you say?" Ron asked.

"I said no. I am going to become a professor at Hogwarts," Hermione replied.

"That's cool. You'd make a great professor, Hermione," Harry told her.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"No problem," Harry replied. "So what about you Ron?"

"Oh, nothing. The twins have been testing their items for their joke shop on me all summer. Nothing much," Ron replied.

"Oh. So anything else?" Harry asked. He wanted to know if there was anything going on between Ron and Hermione.

"Well, there is one more thing," Hermione started.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend," Ron started.

"And I said yes," Hermione finished smiling. "Isn't it great?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so there's that chapter. what did u think of it? how will Harry react? keep reading to find out. please RR!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey everyone. thanx for the reviews! here's the next chapter!!

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling, or any characters!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry couldn't believe it. Hermione and Ron? No. He felt as if everything was spinning. He couldn't hear anything. Harry felt as if he had just been punched hard in the stomach. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by Hermione.

"Harry? Harry?!?! Are you ok?" she asked.

"What? Oh yeah. I'm fine. That's- that's great you two," Harry told them.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked eyeing him curiously.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Harry replied trying to sound convincing.

"Ok," Hermione said giving in.

"So what do you guys wanna talk about now?" Ron asked changing the subject.

"Actually, I'm pretty tired right now. So I'm gonna go to bed," Harry said. Before waiting for a response, Harry got up and crawled under the blankets of the guest bed in Ron's room leaving Ron and Hermione staring at him with questioning looks on their faces.

"I'm going to bed too. Good night," Hermione said getting up.

"'Night," Ron told her. Harry heard Hermione walk to the door and leave. He heard the door close and knew she was gone.

"Harry, I know you are not asleep. What is wrong with you?" Ron asked. Harry didn't respond. "Ok. Fine. I'll talk to you in the morning then." The light went off and Harry heard Ron get into his bed. A few hours of thinking about Ron and Hermione went by and Harry finally got to sleep. It seemed as if he had just gotten to sleep when he was awaken by Ron and Hermione jumping on his bed exclaiming: "Surprise!" Harry jerked awake and sat up. He reached for his glasses and saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the end of his bed with a birthday cake, presents, and cards.

"Happy birthday Harry," Hermione told him.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Happy birthday, mate," Ron said.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry replied. "So is this why Hermione came over early?"

"Yep," Ron replied.

"We had to get it done somehow and we wouldn't have been able to if I hadn't come early," Hermione explained.

"Well, thanks you guys," Harry told them.

"Open your presents," Ron said.

"This one's from Ron. I have mine here. Us two got you something together. And also, everyone else sent their presents here because we told them you'd be here. The other Weasleys also each got you something," Hermione told him.

"Ok," Harry said grabbing a present. It was from Ron. Harry opened it to find a game. It was sort of like what a muggle video game looks like but it was a game of Quidditch. And when you turned it on, instead of playing a game on the screen, the holographic players would be in the air instead of on the screen. (the players were still small) (A/N: i know that sounds confusing but i know what im talking abt and i dont know how to explain it that well)

"Thanks Ron," Harry said.

"You're welcome," Ron replied. Harry opened Hermione's next. It was a book titled "The Quidditch World Hall Of Fame". Inside were pictures of famous Quidditch players and a column about each of them saying why they are in the hall of fame.

"Whoa! Thanks Hermione," Harry said.

"No problem. In a few years, you'll definitely be in that hall of fame," Hermione told him. Harry smiled. He grabbed another present. This one was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They got him new dress robes and Mrs. Weaslry had baked a batch of cookies.

"Trust mum and dad to get you robes for your birthday," Ron muttered. Harry opened Fred and George's next. They gave him samples of some things in their joke shop. Hagrid got him a book on dragons and a birthday cake which Harry knew not to eat. Sirius sent him a photo album. Inside were pictures Harry had never seen before. Pictures that were not in the album that Hagrid had given him. There was a letter with Sirius's. Harry decided to read it when he was alone.

"Well, I guess that's it. Thanks for the presents, guys," Harry said when he had opened them all.

"There is one more," Hermione told him.

"It's from me and Hermione. Here you go," Ron said giving Harry a large package. Harry opened it to find a Firebolt 3000 broom stick.

"Thank you guys!" Harry told them. He guessed that Hermione paid for most of it.

"Well, we figured that, this being your last year playing Quidditch at Hogwarts, you should have the best broom. So here you go," Ron told him.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Well, I'd better go help de-gnome the garden," Ron said leaving the room.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna go finish my summer homework," Hermione said getting up to leave.

"Ok," Harry said. As soon as the door closed, Harry picked up Sirius's letter and opened it.

__

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday! Hopefully you are reading this after you opened your present. In the photo album there are pictures. Some of the pictures are of your mom and dad when they were at Hogwarts. I am in some of them with your dad along with the others of our group. Others are pictures of your parents wedding. There are some of when your mum was pregnant with you. Some are when you were a baby. There are pictures in that book from the time your parents were kids to the time you were born. This album belonged to your parents. They would want you to have it. Take good care of it. There are still many open places for you to add photos of your times at Hogwarts. Then you can pass it on to your kids. Keep it in the family, Harry. Happy birthday.

Sirius

Harry closed the letter. This had belonged to his parents? That is what his parents looked like when they were his age and younger? Whoa. Harry spent hours looking at that photo album, unaware of what dangers lay ahead for him this year.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well theres that chapter. what did u think of it? please RR!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanx for the reviews

disclaimer: i dont own harry potter or any characters

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny let's go! You don't want to be late for the train!" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs. Harry quickly threw his books, robes, wand, and everything else into his trunk and slammed it shut. He met Ron on the landing on his way downstairs.

"Hey Harry, you ok? You've been acting kinda strange for the past couple days," Ron asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah Ron, I'm fine. I'm going back to Hogwarts and I never have to see the Dursleys again. How could I be happier?" Harry replied, although there was a slight tone of bitterness in his voice. Ron either didn't catch it or chose to ignore it.

"Oh _there_ you two are! I've been up since five this morning getting ready. I can't believe this will be our last time going back!" Hermione exclaimed when Harry and Ron arrived in the kitchen.

"I know what you mean. I can't believe it's almost over," Harry agreed. Hermione smiled. Harry looked at her. He looked into her deep brown eyes. How could she be with Ron? How? Hadn't she kissed him in their forth year? Hadn't she thrown herself onto him in their second year after being petrified and only given Ron a handshake? This didn't make any sense. Harry looked at her for a long time before Hermione finally said something.

"Well, uh, we'd better, uh, get going," she stuttered, slightly blushing.

"Er, yeah. Right. C'mon," Harry agreed. Hermione exited the kitchen. Harry began to follow, but Ron pulled him back.

"What was that?" he asked angrily.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"I saw how you were looking at her. You're jealous aren't you?" Ron demanded.

"Ron, I-"

"Admit it Harry. You want her but you can't have her. That's why you've been acting so bloody bitter toward me lately, isn't it?" Ron realized. Harry stared at him. He didn't know what to say. Ron was right. But Harry couldn't say that. Not now. Not to his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I know Hermione is your girlfriend and I'm fine with that. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go get my trunk loaded so I can leave. Don't want to be late, do we?" Harry said before turning and walking out of the kitchen leaving Ron standing alone, stunned.

"So, is little Ronnie having problems with his girlfriend and best friend?" said a voice from behind Ron. Ron rolled his eyes and turned around to come face to face with Fred and George.

"I'm not having problems. I'm just making sure Harry doesn't try anything," Ron corrected them.

"Mm hmm," Fred replied, disbelievingly.

"Looks to me like you're jealous," George pointed out.

"What? Why would I be jealous? I'm the one that has her. Not Harry. He should be jealous. And he is!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ah, but Ron, look at it this way. Fred and I were watching from the doorway. Harry obviously likes Hermione. But you have her. He wants her. Already you have a problem," George started.

"What do you mean I do? Harry does," Ron said.

"No. Harry's fine. Think, Ron. Didn't you see the way they were looking at each other? That was love, little brother," Fred told him.

"Hermione doesn't love him," Ron said sternly.

"Doesn't she? She kissed him in forth year. She never argues with him. She's always happy to see him. These are just some of the signs," George reminded him.

"Yeah, but if Hermione was in love with Harry, why did she say yes to me?" Ron asked.

"Simple. Hermione said yes to you because she didn't want to start a fight between you and Harry by turning you down for him," Fred replied.

"So she said yes to you. But she really wanted Harry to ask first," George continued.

"So you think that Hermione's gonna leave me for him?" Ron asked.

"Yep," Fred replied.

"And let's be honest, Harry's nice, fun, courageous, and has proved himself worthy of being able to take care of a girl. What with all he's been through," George pointed out.

"Plus, Harry's always been a lot better looking than you," Fred finished.

"Thanks guys, you've been a lot of help," Ron said sarcastically.

"No problem little brother," George replied as the twins walked out of the kitchen laughing.

"No good bloody little-"

"Ron are you coming?" Mrs. Weasley called from the front room. Ron hurried out to meet the rest. "Ok. Now let's go."

A little later, Mrs. Weasley and the four others had arrived at the train station.

"All right. Ron you first. Hurry," Mrs. Weasley instructed. Ron hurried through the barrier and was soon followed by Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and his mother.

"Have a good year. Write occasionally. Have fun. I'll see you at the end of terms," Mrs. Weasley said as she kissed each one of them goodbye.

"Bye mom," said Ginny and Ron.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley," Harry and Hermione called as the four of them got aboard the train. Mrs. Weasley waved until the train was out of sight and the four were off for yet another adventure filled year at Hogwarts.

A/N: hope ya liked it. please RR


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hey. sorry it has taken me so long to update this. well, i figured that since my bff is a big HP fan like me, then we can just finish this story together. so, from now on, it will be written by me and my friend. so here ya go. enjoy.

disclaimer: we do not own HP, JK Rowling, or any characters

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ambled down the narrow aisle, searching for an open compartment. When they finally found one, they slid the door shut and sat down. Harry glanced bitterly at Ron, who glared right back. Hermione, taking notice of the tension, questioned the looks.

"Is there something going on?" she asked curiously. They looked at each other for a moment longer before answering.

"Er-" Ron started.

"No. It's nothing," Harry interrupted. Hermione glanced suspiciously at Harry, and looked away. As Ron was about to start a conversation with Hermione, a large three headed shadow darkened the door of their compartment.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron sighed when he saw the shadow. The door slid furiously open, revealing Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle; their arch enemies at Hogwarts.

"Manners, Weasley. Do you get pleasure out of sitting next to that filthy little mudblood?" Malfoy sneered evilly. Ron was about to prostest, but Harry stepped foreword, his wand raised.

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy," he hissed. Malfoy smirked courageously, but stepped back all the same.

"We'll be seeing you at Hogwarts," Malfoy turned to leave, but not before glancing back over his shoulder and sneering, "Watch yourself, Potter."

"What a creep," Hermione whispered, tears in her eyes, as she watched the three disappear in the dark shadows of the aisle. Ron, seeing the tears that began to descend from his girlfriend's big brown eyes, was about to comfort her when suddenly, the train began to quake.

"What's going on?" shouted Ron as he dashed into the aisle way toward the bathroom. The lights flickered as the train shook more violently than before. Hermione screamed in terror as they felt the train tip over and she began to slide toward the window. Harry turned just in time to see her fly head first out of the window, only grabbing on to the edge by her knees. Harry dashed to the window, slipping and sliding on the way. When he regained balance, he looked downward and saw Hermione's knickerbockers (British undergarments) under her robes. He blushed furiously, but quickly came back to his senses and grabbed her knee to pull her up. As soon as Hermione felt Harry's hand on her knee, she looked up and grabbed his arm.

"Harry!" she shrieked. "I can't hold on much longer!"

"I've got you, Hermione!" Harry bellowed over the roaring train. As Harry tried desperately to pull her up, one of her knees slipped off of the windowsill.

"OH BLOODY HELL!" Hermione shrieked out of fear for her life. Harry grasped her waist with one arm and pulled her back up through the demolished window, slicing his shoulder on the shattered glass in the exact spot where the basilisk's fang had pierced his skin five years prior.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, but- oh Harry! Your arm!" Hermione gasped in shock. Harry looked down at his shoulder, but he ignored it as he took sight of a cut on the back of Hermione's leg.

"It's nothing. Your leg's cut. We need to tend to that first," Harry said, trying to put her first.

"Mine's only a scratch, Harry. Yours is sliced down to the bone," Hermione stated knowingly. Harry tried to protest, but Hermione ripped off a strip of her white shirt and wiped the cascading blood away. With another strip of her shirt, she tied it tautly around his wound. Harry, then, took off his sock and wiped her blood away with the cleansed anklet.

"What are you doing touching her ass?" Ron questioned furiously from the darkened doorway. Hermione glared over her shoulder at him.

"He's not touching my ass, Ronald. He is wiping away some blood from a scratch," she commented, rolling her eyes at him. Ron then looks at Harry, taking notice of his appearance.

"What happened to you?" Ron exclaimed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Harry responded. Hermione looked deeply into his soulful green eyes and mumbled 'Thanks.'

"Don't mention it," Harry replied sheepishly. Hermione glared at Ron and stalked off to the bathroom.

A/N: there's that chapter. hope u liked it. please RR!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hope you liked the last chapter. sorry it was so short. well, here's chapter 7. please RR!

disclaimer: i do not own HP, JK Rowling, or any characters

By the time Hermione had made her way through the crowd to the bathroom, she was already in tears. She slammed the bathroom door shut and sat on the toilet seat.

:::HERMIONE'S POV:::

What am I going to do? I never thought that I would have feelings for Ron. Though I can tell Harry likes me more than a friend, I can't bring myself to dump Ron for him. It might break up our friendship. I like Ron, and I like Harry, both more than friends. But, Ron and I are going out right now, and I don't think much of Harry and me.

:::END HERMIONE'S POV:::

As she sat on the chilled toilet seat, she wept very long and very hard. Thunderous sobs shook her entire body. Tears fell from her eyes like immense raindrops descending from the Heavens. As she wept, she kept thinking of her mixed feelings for Harry and Ron.

:::HERMIONE'S POV:::

I know things between Harry, Ron, and I have changed since our first year. I liked Harry in our second year, and I like him now. But, I can't figure out who I love more. Harry is a protector. Ron is ... is ... er... lovable. Today on the train, Harry showed me a side of him I had never seen before. He cared more for a tiny scratch on my leg than a slash on his arm that came down to the bone.

:::END HERMIONE'S POV:::

Hermione glanced down at her torn shirt and the blood soaked cloth in her right hand.

"This is Harry's blood. Ron's blood is nowhere to be seen. He dashed away, when Harry stayed and protected me. Ron had watched from afar, not caring about my life, only his."

She sighed deeply.

:::HERMIONE'S POV:::

I do not have as much love for Harry as I do Ron... I think.

:::END HERMIONE'S POV:::

She stood on her shaky, unstable legs and, wiping the tears from her eyes, left the bathroom.

A/N: sorry it's so short. it's kind of hard to tell too many emotions right now. the next one will be longer. hope ya liked it. please RR!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: thanx to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters. i hope you all like this chapter just as much. please RR!

disclaimer: i do not own HP, JK Rowling, or any characters

Hermione made her way slowly down the narrow aisle way of the rumbling train, only stopping once to make sure all the tears were gone from her eyes. When she got outside of the compartment door, she brushed her freshly straightened locks of caramel colored hair off her shoulders and confidently opened the door, ready to answer anything her two friends had to throw at her. Hearing the door open, Harry and Ron broke their death glare they were sharing and looked simultaneously at the enterer.

"Hello Hermione," Ron greeted her with a fake smile.

"Hello Ron," Hermione replied, also with a fake smile. Neither knew the other's smile was fake. But Harry did. He could feel the anger boiling inside of him. The blood pounding inside his veins. His heart beating in his chest, echoing in his ear. Hermione turned her deep brown eyes to him and smiled.

"Hello Harry," she smiled. "What's wrong? You look like you're in some sort of a trance."

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Harry quickly lied. "What's wrong?" Harry had just noticed Hermione's puffy red eyes.

"Oh, uh, well you see," Hermione stuttered for a moment, trying to think of an answer. "Sand. Some sand got in my eyes while I was dangling from that cliff."

"Why weren't they red before you left then?" Harry pressured. He had an extremely strong feeling that Hermione was keeping something from him and Ron . . . well, him at least.

"Well, maybe you weren't looking directly at my eyes, or maybe it takes time to develop redness," Hermione blurted out. Harry looked at her disbelievingly, but decided to let it go for now.

"Sit down," Ron offered his girlfriend with a look of pure hatred toward Harry. Hermione walked into the small compartment occupied by the two boys and took a seat next to Ron, across from Harry.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked, trying to steer away from what had happened earlier.

"I don't care," Ron replied, placing his left hand on Hermione's bare right knee. His hand was so warm compared to Hermione's cold flesh from hanging outside.

"Well," Hermione started as she pulled at the hem of her skirt so it came half way down the top half of her leg, "someone had better pick a topic so we don't become bored out of our minds for the remaining duration of the trip."

"Well, Hermione, I . . ." Ron was saying when Harry stopped listening. He could hear voices, but he wasn't listening to their words.

He was sitting on the other side of the compartment, leaning against the back of the wall, in silence. What was he supposed to say? It was all too confusing. If he said anything he would get a defensive look of hatred from Ron who thought every time Harry said a word, it was to plan to steal Hermione from him. Then Hermione would look at him with those deep soulful brown eyes and Ron would fill with jealousy, only causing him to act more possessive of Hermione, all the while filling Harry with jealousy in return. It always happened that way. When Harry realized his feelings for Hermione, he never wonce thought it would cost him his friendship with Ron. But it has. And he knew that things would only get worse from here on out.

"Harry? Harry?" Hermione's voice penetrated through Harry's mind and he focused his gaze upon her.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I said look out your window," she smiled, pointing out the foggy piece of glass. Harry wiped away the fog and looked out into the darkness. He saw the blackness of the forest and he saw tall goal posts standing sturdily throughout all the wind and rain. But the sight that caught his eye mostly was the sight of the black pointed towers glowing under the night moon. The blaring yellow squares that were the windows. Harry saw Hogwarts and knew that at last, he was home.

A/N: i know, kind of a slow chapter. but what did you all think of it? i'm hoping to finish this story soon as i already have it planned out completely. so, please RR!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: well here's chapter 9. enjoy!

disclaimer: dont own anything

After exiting the train, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way with the rest of the crowd through the wind and rain into the carriages that were to take them to the castle. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville got in one together.

"I would really hate to be a first year this year. Wouldn't you?" Neville asked after they had situated themselves in the carriage.

"Definitely. What with the weather and everything," Ron agreed looking out the side of the carriage.

"I'm glad the weather was decent for us and we don't have to ride those bloody _boats_ again," Hermione shuddered. "I hated those things." Ron silently chuckled.

"Hey, at least she's not afraid of a little spider," Harry spat at him. Ron glared evilly at the other boy. Hermione, noticing tension between the two, tried to stop it.

"Maybe I shouldn't have added that. It's not a big deal guys. Really. Let's forget about it," Hermione suggested, hoping it would work, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't. Harry and Ron glared at each other a long time before responding.

"Ok. We'll let it go then," Harry sighed. Ron looked at him, taken aback. Harry was never one to back down.

"What do you mean we'll let it go?" Ron asked surprised.

"Just what I said. It doesn't matter. Drop it," Harry managed to get out. Although it was quite hard to stop the argument before it began, Harry knew he had to do it. He didn't want to take the chance of starting something and making Hermione mad again like they had on the train.

"Fine," Ron muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron draped his arm over her shoulders in an attempt to make Harry jealous. Just in time though-

"Looks like we've arrived," Neville stated as he quickly exited the carriage, eager to get away from the other three.

"About time, too," Harry sighed. He, Ron, and Hermione climbed out of the carriage and gathered with the rest of their classmates to walk into the school. The three were toward the middle of the crowd. Harry saw the great doors open leading into the entrance of the castle and golden lights flood the darkened earth. The large crowd walked inside and seated themselves at their tables, awaiting the newcomers which Professor McGonagall called forth a moment later. Harry and Ron avoided eye contact at all costs as they sat across from each other, Hermione to Ron's right. The rest of the school watched as McGonagall called each eleven year old foreword to be sorted. Harry smiled at the looks of fear on the young ones' faces and remembered when he had been sorted into Gryffindor. Once the sorting had ended, the hat was taken away, and Professor Dumbledore called everyone's attention with a ping of his goblet with his spoon.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" he began enthusiastically. "I believe I shall begin this year as I do every. With the beginning of terms speech. Now, students with more seniority to the school know what I am about to say, and it is up to you to be sure the younger ones obey. Firstly, I'd like to bring to everyone's attention that the forest next to the castle is strictly off limits to everyone," he continued, looking straight at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Also, if anyone is interested in playing on their House Quidditch Team, tryout dates and times will be posted. I realize that my speech is shorter this year than most, so I will end the night with these final words. Let the feast begin!"

The first years awed as shimmering golden dishes filled with freshly cooked food filled the tables in front of them and ghosts filled the walkways.

"I have to go to the restroom," Hermione excused herself from the table momentarily and headed off.

"She sure seems to be spending a lot of time in there," Harry pointed out.

"Probably to escape you and all the bloody pressure you put on her," Ron spat at him, nostrils flaring and eye narrowing.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked looking right back at him.

"I mean, you are putting her under so much pressure! Acting all _perfect_ and stuff around her. Honestly, when she calls you drop whatever it is you're doing and are right there! It's getting very annoying!" Ron exclaimed.

"What is? Realizing that I care more about your girlfriend than you do?" Harry spat back, glaring directly into Ron's eyes.

"I don't care what you say. No one will ever care more for Hermione than I do," Ron said in a low, steady voice.

"And I don't care what you say either because I know that I do. Did you stay around and pull her up? No, you ran away and left her to hang there. If no one had helped her, she'd be dead! You ran away to save yourself and I stayed," Harry replied in the same tone.

"Well, I was going to help, but I figured, ya know, that you two had it pretty much under control," Ron shrugged it off. Harry was about to protest, but stopped when he saw Hermione approaching the table as Neville, Dean, and Seamus, who had heard the whole thing, unknown to Harry and Ron, left the Great Hall with shocked looks on their faces.

"So are you guys ready to leave?" Hermione asked. Harry just shakes his head and walks away, ignoring both Ron and Hermione. Hermione was about to call after him, but decided against it.

"What happened?" she asked Ron, hoping to get an answer. Ron throws his hands in the air and walks away as well, leaving Hermione alone feeling abandoned and confused.

A/N: hope you liked it. please RR!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: hey. here's the next chapter. please RR

disclaimer: i do not own anything here

The next morning, Ron woke up to the bright golden rays of sunlight shining through the window draped with scarlet colored curtains. He got up and dressed before walking down into the common room to find Hermione sitting at a table finishing up some homework.

"Hey baby," he said, walking over to her. Hermione closed her books, packed up her quill and ink and walked past him and up into the girls' dormitory without saying a word or making any eye contact whatsoever.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked himself. He sat down on a couch and heard Harry walk down the stairs of the boys' dormitory.

"Oh, hi," Harry said bitterly realizing that Ron was the only other person in the common room.

"You!" Ron exclaimed, looking up and pointing an accusing finger at Harry. "It's all you!"

"What's all me? What'd I do?" Harry asked defensively.

"You know what you did and I'm gonna get you back for it!" Ron spat at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry replied honestly.

"You stole Hermione!" Ron screamed accusingly. Harry smiled.

"And how could I steal Hermione if I haven't talked to her since last night when we arrived?" he asked.

"I don't know, but you did. Why else would she ignore me like that?" Ron demanded.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe she's ignoring you because you ignored her," Harry suggested. Ron lowered his finger in realization. "Exactly. Well, see you around then." Harry left the common room and Ron sat there alone wondering how he was going to repay her. Then it hit him like a bolt of lightning. He would have to work for something. Hard and long. There was a store that had a large selection of beautiful presents for girls and Ron knew that if he worked hard enough, he would be able to buy something for Hermione. The thing is, where would he work?

"Hagrid!" Ron suddenly exclaimed after thinking for a moment. "I can work for Hagrid until I raise enough money!" Ron ran out of the common room and down to Hagrid's place. He knocked on the door and awaited an answer. Suddenly, the brown wooden door opened, revealing a large man with a face full of black whiskers looking down on him.

"Good mornin' Ron!" Hagrid exclaimed cheerfully. "What can I do for ye?"

"Well, Hagrid, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor," Ron began.

"Well, o' course ye can! C'mon in," Hagrid replied, waving one large arm over Ron's head, gesturing for him to enter.

"Well, you see Hagrid, Hermione's pretty mad at me right now because I ignored her. So I was thinking, maybe if I worked for you and you gave me the money I need in return to buy a gift for Hermione, I could get her back," Ron explained.

"Sure, how much money ya reckon you'll need?" Hagrid asked.

"Well, a pretty great amount. What I wanna buy her is really expensive," Ron told him.

"Sure. I guess I can give ye a few chores. How's about you do what I was gonna do terday and I'll give ye all 'e money yer gonna need to buy 'er a gif'," Hagrid suggested.

"Sure. Sounds good," Ron agreed.

"Great! You can jus' take them there pumpkins 'round back an' leave 'em there. I'd really appreciate it if ye could also pull all them weeds out o' the garden in front as I'ma need that for new plants. An' I know Dumbledore said to stay out of the forest, but ye've gone in before an' been ok. So could ye go in an' kill a fresh slab o' meat for Fang? The I'll give you the money," Hagrid asked.

"Uh, sure. I can do that," Ron agreed hesitantly.

"Great. Go on an' get ter work then!" Hagrid said. Ron strolled confidently out of Hagrid's place and over to the pumpkin patch thinking this part will be easy. That is, until he saw the pumpkins. 'Why did I think of this?' he asked himself.

The pumpkins were each at least two times as high as him and three times as wide. There were about five or six pumpkins to be moved. Ron sighed as he got behind the first one and pushed with all his might, only moving it about an inch or so. He sighed, out of breath, and realized this was going to take much longer than he'd anticipated. After about three hours, the gigantic pumpkins were moved and Ron was drenched in sweat.

"Weeds," he sighed tiredly. Ron trudged over to the garden and grabbed a hold of a thick green stem and pulled with all he had left until the weed broke loose from the ground, throwing Ron backward onto the ground. He tossed the weed aside and looked down at his hands. They were already covered in blood. 'I can't stop now,' Ron thought and crawled back over to the weeds. He grabbed another one and caught one of his scratches on a thorn. He jumped back in shock and slight pain. Ron straightened up and tried again, despite the pain he was having to face. After about another two hours of pulling weeds, he was finally finished with that as well.

"The last thing . . . I need to do . . . is get a piece of meat for Fang," Ron sighed. He stumbled over to the front of Hagrid's shack and took a hold of the handle of the sword he was left with the kill the animal. Ron slowly trudged into the forest and searched for an animal. Hearing something moving in the bushes, he quietly hurried over and in one quick motion pushed the bush aside and jabbed the animal with the blade of the sword. Looking down, he saw the silver blade turned red and almost gagged when he picked up the remains of the animal.

"I'll take this to Hagrid and I'll be done," Ron said relieved. He ran as fast as he could over to the front door and walked inside, clutching the animal in his right hand and the bloody sword in his left.

"Well, it's about time ye gone done. I'da been done hours before now!" Hagrid exclaimed when the door opened and Ron walked in. Ron was too tired to protest and just handed over the animal.

"Thank ye Ron. Here's a sack o' money. Go buy 'er somethin' nice," Hagrid smiled, handing over a sack tied closed. Ron thanks him and left the shack, taking a different route, one that teachers wouldn't be able to see him use, to Hogsmeade. When he arrived he searched until he found the right shop.

"Well, this is it. Once I buy something from here, I'll put the rest of my plan into action," Ron said aloud. He walked into the store and searched until he found a ring that caught his eye. It was pure gold with twelve shimmering diamonds surrounding one chunk of white gold in the shape of a heart.

"Excuse me, I'd like to buy this ring please," Ron said to the clerk. After buying it, Ron made his way hurriedly back to Hagwarts where he was going to present Hermione with the ring.

When he entered the common room, he spotted Harry and Hermione sitting and talking to each other. They looked at him as he entered and walked over, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Hermione, I know you're not talking to me right now, but there's something I want to tell you," Ron started. "I know that you are very mad and hurt because of the way I acted toward you last night. You have every right to be. No matter how mad I get at anyone, I should never take it out on the person I love most. And that person is you. Hermione I love you with all my heart, and just to make sure you never forget that, I bought you this promise ring."

Hermione gasped when she saw it. "Ron, it's beautiful! How did you pay for something like that?"

"Don't worry about that. Please accept it," Ron said.

"Of course I will! Thank you so much Ron!" Hermione squealed as Ron slid the ring down her finger and it shone beautifully under the golden lights.

"I love you Hermione," Ron told her, looking deep into her soulful brown eyes.

"I love you too, Ron," Hermione replied as she looked into his eyes as well. Their faces were gradually getting closer together until they finally met at the lips and fell into a passionate kiss right there in the middle of the common room. Everything seemed to disappear until they heard the portrait close and they broke the kiss. Looking at the chair across from her, Hermione realized that Harry was gone.

A/N: well? did you like it? please RR. i'll post more tomorrow!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: hey. sorry i havent updated for so long. i just got back from the bahamas. anyway, i know dumbledore died in the 6th book and snape and malfoy escaped, but that didnt happen in my story b/c its too late to change any of that. lol. so, just go with it. anyway, here's the next chapter. RR

disclaimer: i do not own harry potter or any characters

0-0-0

HARRY'S POV

Under my invisibility cloak, I stormed quickly down the grounds to the lake which was glistening under the pale moonlight. As I reached the lake, I hid behind a giant tree, shielding myself from view of the castle, and removed my cloak.

'What am I going to do? I love Hermione. I would do anything for her. But she's with Ron. Why?'

I sighed and absentmindedly threw a stone into the lake.

'Maybe I'll just have to move on and accept the fact that I can't have her. But I don't want to!' I lean backward against the tree and listen to the distant howl of Fang from Hagrid's cabin.

'Why does it have to be this hard? It was never like this before.' I threw another rock into the lake and watched it skip a few times until it was out of my view.

'I guess that's what I'll do. I'll step aside and let Ron and Hermione be together... At least for right now. Hermione can make up her own mind. If she wants to be with me later on, she can. Right now I just have to let it go.'

I stood from the tree and peeked around the edge; I thought I had heard a noise. Sure enough, I saw Professor Snape hurrying across the grounds, his robes flowing behind him.

"Odd," I whispered out loud. "Wonder where he's going."

I watched from behind the tree as Snape entered the Forbidden Forest.

"What the..." I muttered. Throwing my invisibility cloak back on, I quickly followed after him. Snape was up to something, I could feel it. And when Severus Snape is up to something, it can never be good.

0-0-0

A/N: sorry it's so short! i'll post more soon. hope ya liked this chapter. RR!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey everyone. Can you believe it's been one year and two days since I first posted this story? And this is only the 12th chapter? That's pathetic, huh? lol. Ok, well here's the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it. RR!

disclaimer: i do not own HP or any characters

0-0-0

Harry tailed Snape through the Forbidden Forest hidden under his invisibility cloak, trying not to make a sound as the cloak doesn't prevent you from being heard, only from being seen. He dodged another twig Snape had just pushed out of his way and continued following. Harry walked through this forest, dodging tree limbs, and being careful not to step on too many twigs for a half hour.

'We must be getting close now,' he thought to himself. 'How far into the forest is Snape going?'

Finally, Harry saw Snape, although yards ahead of him, stop in front of, what looked like, a giant log. Under his cloak, Harry scrunched up his forehead in confusion.

'What's with this?' he wondered.

Just then, Harry saw movement behind the log. His hand was drawn to his forehead as his scar had just began to burn. He closed his eyes tightly in pain; the pain from his scar was unbearable and felt worse than any migraine he'd known of anyone to ever experience. Harry suddenly dropped to his knees in pain, feeling as though his head were about to split in two, and opened his eyes, slightly, to see Snape looking straight at him. Harry wondered if Snape could see him. Was he even still under the invisibility cloak? He held his breath for a moment, waiting to see what Snape did. Luckily, Snape turned back to face the log.

Harry stood, shakily, still with his hand on his scar, and looked at Snape questioningly. Suddenly, Harry realized what was going on. Just as everything became clear to him, a large hooded figure arose from behind the log and Harry's scar hurt worse than it ever had. Under the hood, Harry could see the red, glowing, snake-like eyes of none other than Lord Voldmort. Harry stumbled backward, trying to escape.

"There," he heard the familiar voice hiss and saw as Voldemort raised one arm, covered by his cloak, and pointed to where Harry was standing. Snape followed Voldemort's arm with his eyes, but saw nothing.

"What? There's nothing there, my lord," he said confused.

"Are you doubting me?" Voldemort hissed. "Do you think after all these years, I would not know when Harry Potter is in my presence?"

"No, not at all, my lord," Snape replied, and for the first time, Harry thought he heard fear in Snape's voice. "It's just, I don't see-"

"Of course not!" Voldemort exclaimed. There was silence, in which Harry suspected that Snape was trying to figure out what Voldemort was talking about. Then, as though a light had just flicked on in his head, Snape looked up at Voldemort and spoke.

"The invisibility cloak," he said.

"Precisely," Voldemort hissed in reply. "Go get him." Harry began to panic and quickly stumbled backward, falling against a tree, and felt his invisibility cloak slide off, revealing himself to Snape and Voldemort.

"Potter!" Snape yelled and began walking quickly toward him. Harry jumped to his feet, grabbed his invisibility cloak, and, flinging it over one shoulder, broke into a run through the forest.

Harry run as quickly as he could through the fallen twigs and large branches, leaves, and rocks. He ran without looking behind him, but he could hear Snape in the distance, trying to catch him. Harry quickened his run and, when he saw the edge of the forest, slid the cloak back over his head, concealing his body once again. He raced to Hagrid's cabin and hid in the pumpkin patch, waiting for Snape to pass while trying to catch his breath. Shortly afterward, Harry heard Snape approaching. Through the pumpkins, and his cloak, Harry saw Snape emerge from the vast amount of trees, stop, and look around, trying to spot Harry.

"Damn," Harry heard Snape whisper, out of breath, before turning and heading back into the forest.

"That was close," Harry muttered to himself before standing from the pumpkin patch and hurrying back to the castle, debating over whether or not to tell anyone about what he just saw.

0-0-0

A/N: sorry it took me so long to post this. i started writing this chapter on the 29th but then my grandma died so i never got around to finishing it. anyway, i hope you liked it. RR!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: My first post of 2006! I can't believe I've put this off since August. Sorry! Anyway, here's chapter 13. Enjoy!

Jarno: Hmm... where to begin. It's my story firstly, so what I want to happen in it happens in it. Secondly, you obviously know nothing about a child growing up in a home where they were never loved and were treated like an animal their entire childhood. If you did, you would know that no matter how old a child gets, if they've been abused physically, or mentally in Harry's case, since the time they were a year old, they will never have the courage to completely fight back. Yes, they might get mad, so mad they can feel their own blood boiling, but trust me. I'm someone who is very close to a person who has been abused by her stepfather for years, someone in Harry's position is not very likely to fight back. Lastly, I am sorry you don't like my story. I know I'm never going to write a story that everyone on this site likes. However, no one made you read it. There was nobody standing behind you twisting your arm, forcing you to read it. So if you don't like this story, tough. Go read something else. There, now you made me waste almost half a page on you...

The Hour Before Dawn: Thank you. I'm glad you like it. I hate it when people on this site just take the characters JKR created and make them into something totally opposite of themselves. Keep reading!

disclaimer: i own nothing

0-0-0

Harry sat up in his four-poster bed with a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink in his hands, the curtain pulled around the bed. He had gone straight to the boys' dormitory after his experience in the Forbidden Forest without any explanation to anyone; they didn't deserve it. Harry sighed and began his letter to Sirius, who had after all survived the encounter two years before when he fell behind the veil. Luckily, he had been found soon enough and, though it took many days and specially trained medical wizards and witches, eventually fully recovered.

_Dear Sirius, _

_How have you been? Sorry I haven't written in a while. I'm doing all right. I've had a bit of a misunderstanding with Ron and Hermione. Things aren't like they used to be between the three of us. I really miss it sometimes. I keep thinking of all the times we used to have and sometimes feel the longing for them again._

_Anyway, what I wrote to you for is not to complain about my, what seems like, hopeless friendships. The strangest thing happened tonight. I took my dad's invisibility cloak and went outside to the lake. I saw Snape come out of the castle and go into the Forest. I thought it was suspicious so I followed him. We went so incredibly deep into that bloody forest. About a half hour later Snape stopped in front of a cloaked figure. It was dark so I didn't have a great view of it, but my scar hurt so badly, I felt like I was going to go blind. I noticed later it was _him_. You know who I'm talking about. He's back, Sirius, just like I was told. But I didn't know he would already be this close to Hogwarts. I don't mean to worry you, but I knew you'd like to know. I'll try and write more often. Talk to you later._

_Harry_

Harry rolled up his letter after rereading it and set off to the owlery to send it out. On his way there, he ran into Ron who tried, unsuccessfully to talk to him.

"Harry, I want to talk to you," he said. Harry said nothing but shook his head and continued walking straight.

"Come on! I wanna talk to you about what happened," Ron pressed on. "You know you can't avoid me forever." Harry wheeled around to face Ron who almost walked right into him.

"I can damn well try!" Harry insisted firmly. "Do you have any idea whatsoever how it feels to see your best friend with the girl who you have always l- er- I mean, your best friend being with your other best friend? It's so incredibly awkward."

"Harry, if that's all this was about, you wouldn't be acting like this. There's more to it than the awkwardness," Ron stated. Harry looked into Ron's eyes for a moment, unsure of what to say because he knew Ron was right. Saying nothing, Harry turned and continued his way to the owlery. Ron, to Harry's surprise, did not follow.

"Harry!" Ron called from behind. "Come on mate! Harry!" Harry didn't turn around.

He continued to the owlery and when he arrived, sent out his letter, hoping Sirius would reply. Harry exited the owlery after a few minutes and started back to the Gryffindor common room, hoping he wouldn't meet Ron again along the way. Luckily, he didn't and was able to make it to the boys' dormitory without any confrontations. He heard Ron come in about an hour and a half later, but his curtain was pulled so Ron wouldn't see he was still awake. Harry didn't sleep at all that night.

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione, surprisingly, seated herself next to Harry without Ron behind her. Harry didn't look up at her but knew what she wanted to talk about.

"Harry, are you ok?" she asked. He was quiet for a moment, but he knew she could see right through him. "Because if you have a problem with me and Ron being together, I could-"

"No, Hermione," Harry said boldly, turning to face her. "That's not it. I had a bad experience yesterday and I don't feel like talking about it. It's not about you and Ron. And even if it was, there's nothing you'd be able to do about it. You like him, he likes you. And I don't want to get in the way of that." Harry began to rise from the table but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"You're not ok, Harry. Tell me what happened," she said, and from her voice Harry could tell that she really did care, but he couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her about the Forest. He couldn't tell her that the fact the she was with another guy was eating away at his soul every day of his life.

"Really, Hermione, I'm fine," he said and pulled his arm away before striding out of the Great Hall, leaving Hermione alone to wonder what Harry himself had been wondering earlier: would things ever be the way they were before?

0-0-0

A/N: there's chapter 13! Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. I'll post chapter 14 shortly.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here, like I promised, is chapter 14! Enjoy!

Zarroc: Thanks. Glad you like it. Keep reading

Xenia Marvolo: Here you go. Hope you like it

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any characters

0-0-0

The next day, Potions class was a horror. Harry tried to stay hidden behind his book, careful not to make any eye contact with Snape for fear of what he might do. Ron and Hermione were noticing his strange behavior, but because Harry had moved to a table further away from them, they couldn't ask what was wrong.

"Potter!" Harry jumped, startled, and looked in the general direction of Professor Snape.

"Yes, sir?" he answered in what would be a confident tone. Snape smirked and looked Harry straight in the eyes.

"Yes sir," Snape mocked in a high pitched voice causing many Slytherins to snigger. "If you had been paying _attention_ you would know!"

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry replied meekly. "I just have some _things_ on my mind," he said more sternly. Snape smirked once more.

"I could pretend to care of these things going through your mind, but that would take unnecessary time and energy out of my day. I would suggest though, Mr. Potter, to perhaps spend more time studying and less time gallivanting around the school grounds after hours," Snape said coolly. "Now, perhaps one of my better students could answer the simple question that Potter failed to? Ah, Mr. Malfoy, why don't you give it a go."

"It would concoct a sleeping potion, sir," Draco replied before turning to flash Harry a curled smile.

"Very good. Five points to Slytherin," Snape said and looked back to Harry who had turned away once Snape had stopped talking to him. "And ten points from Gryffindor."

"That's not fair!" Hermione burst out. Snape turned to look at her.

"Really?" he sneered. "Would you, Miss Granger, like to explain to me why it is not fair to award someone who answered a simple question correctly because he was paying attention and punish someone who clearly wasn't? Because I am dying to hear what you can come up with." Hermione felt her cheeks blush a light shade of pink.

"I thought so," Snape said. "Another five points will be taken from Gryffindor on your count, Miss Granger." Snape turned and walked away, and Hermione opened her mouth to object, but stopped when Ron whispered to her that it wasn't worth risking more points.

After Potions was over, Harry hurried out of the dungeons toward the Gryffindor common room, leaving Ron and Hermione behind.

"How long do you think he can hold this grudge against us?" Ron asked as the two of them made their way up the staircase. Hermione shook her head signaling that she didn't know.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling something more is bothering him than just us," she replied. Ron looked over at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Didn't you notice how Snape was acting toward Harry today?" Hermione asked. "He was clearly being harder on him than he ever has."

"Well, yeah, but there could be many reasons for that," Ron pointed out.

"Yes, but," Hermione continued, "he also made a point that Harry should spend more time studying and less time on school grounds after hours."

"So?" Ron asked, still clueless.

"Don't you see? Snape obviously knows something! And that's what's bothering Harry," Hermione explained. "How would Snape know Harry was outside after dark if he hadn't been there too? Something happened, Ron, and I think we should find out what."

"Come on, Hermione, what are the odds Harry will tell us anything? It's still pretty ticked," Ron tried to reason with her.

"I know. But we've got to find out," Hermione replied and continued quickly toward the Gryffindor common room to hopefully find some answers.

When Hermione and Ron reached the common room, they saw Harry sitting on a chair in front of the fire place, obviously in deep thought. After glancing at each other, they slowly walked over to him and took a seat of the couch beside him.

"Harry?" Hermione started. He looked up at her briefly before looking back at the fire place. "Harry, I know something's bothering you. And you know you can tell us anything." Harry looked at her once more and after a few moments, gave into her big brown eyes.

"I can't really explain it to you, because I still haven't figured it out for myself yet," he said quietly. Hermione looked at Ron, confused.

"Maybe you could start by telling us what happened," she suggested. Harry took a deep breath and looked back at the fire place. He sat there for a moment trying to decide how to explain it.

"You two obviously noticed Snape's behavior toward me today," he said. Hermione and Ron both nodded. "Something happened to nights ago, and I think Snape's up to something. I just don't know what."

"What happened?" Ron asked. Harry paused and looked at the fire again.

"I went outside after hours down to the lake with my dad's invisibility cloak. I was down there for a while when I heard someone come out of the castle. It was Snape. Obviously, I thought that was strange, so I followed him. He went into the Forbidden Forest; very deep into it. I followed. A while later, he stopped in front of a cloaked figure," Harry stopped and took a deep breath. "It was Voldemort."

"He was in the forest?" Ron gasped.

"He was on school grounds? How? I mean, wouldn't your scar have felt different if he was that close to the school?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.

"The point is, Snape was with Voldemort and I know it involved me," Harry said.

"Well anytime _he's_ involved, it can't be good," Hermione stated. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do," Harry sighed. "Honestly, I'm so damn tired of him showing up every single bloody year, trying to kill me. I can't get through one damn year without him being near me. I'm sick of it."

"Harry, I'm scared for you," Hermione said. "I know you have some hard feelings toward Ron and I right now, but I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know," Harry said quietly. "I know."

"So, how are you going to handle this?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"I really don't know. I keep thinking, if he doesn't kill me this year, or if I don't defeat him, then he'll just keep coming after me when I'm out of Hogwarts," Harry confessed. "Like he came after my parents." Hermione reached out and took Harry's hand, and Ron felt a pang of jealousy rush through him, feeling bad about it afterward.

"Don't worry," she assured him. "If anyone can beat him, you can." Harry smiled at her.

"But you do know the reason Snape was in there that night, don't you?" Harry asked.

"I have a pretty good idea," Hermione replied, looking down. "But I didn't want to say it."

"Well I will," Harry said. "We all three know it. Voldemort wants me dead. And Snape's gonna do all he can to help make sure it happens."

0-0-0

A/N: So there's chapter 14. It's actually pretty much longer than most of the rest of these chapters. Anyway, so I hope you liked it and it wasn't too long. Let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey. I'm trying to get as much of this story in as I can right now because I have to start studying for my midterm exams... they're this Wednesday and I keep putting off studying. Anyway, here's chapter 15.

Zarroc: Well, we'll find out. Keep reading.

Jarno: I'm sorry about what I said before. I hope your friend is doing ok now. Like I said, one of my close friends was abused by her stepfather too. He hit her all the time and kicked her out of the house. She had to live with her grandma for a while until it was save to go home again. Anyway, some abused children react differently than others. So, I apologize for before. I obviously am under a lot of stress with exams coming up and I'm having problems with some people at school and have just recently been informed that my best friend may have a brain tumor. The last thing I need right now is a fight with someone over the internet that I don't even know. Anyway, I'm glad that you like my story and hope you forgive the misunderstanding... and keep reading...

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any characters

0-0-0

Harry woke on the morning of Halloween, dreading the day completely. Halloween would be a great time for Snape to try and pull something dangerous to Harry off. He got up, dressed quickly, and went down into the common room.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione greeted him. Harry could sense the nervousness in her voice. She must have been thinking the same thing he was. He nodded his head toward her as he noticed Ron sitting at a table with her, finishing his Transfiguration essay.

"When do you have McGonagall?" Ron asked from the table.

"Not until this afternoon," Harry replied shortly. Despite the conversation the previous night, Harry still felt bitter toward Ron.

"What are you doing this morning then?" Hermione asked.

"Quidditch practice," Harry replied. He was captain of the Gryffindor team this year. "We need to be ready for the opening match against Ravenclaw."

"Be careful," Hermione cautioned him, looking out the window. "It looks like it could get nasty out there. The sky's so dark."

"Don't worry," Harry assured her, shrugging off what she'd just said. "I've played through storms before." After bidding the two of them a goodbye, Harry exited the common room with his broomstick and headed toward the Quidditch field, hoping the rest of the team was already there. Luckily, they were.

"Ok. I wanna go over some simple things first. I hope to have made a lot of progress before the storm starts. I have high hopes for the team this year!" Harry announced, having to yell above the raging winds.

The team positioned themselves around the field and took off. Harry squinted hard as he whizzed through the air, trying to see out of his glasses. A few minutes passed and Harry heard a tremendous crash of thunder.

"Harry! The storm's coming!" hollered one of the beaters from below.

"We've only just started!" Harry yelled back. "Let's go a little longer!" Harry flew through the air, the cool wind causing water to stream from his eyes. Suddenly, a terrible feeling sensation came over him. One that he knew all too well. One that he had experienced in his third and fifth years. One that told him a dementor was near.

Harry looked around quickly, hoping to spot the dementor and cast it away. Why was there one here? Harry felt a cold rush come over him and he yelled to his teammates.

"Go! Practice is over! Get to the castle!" Confused, the Gryffindor team sailed to the ground. Harry saw them all land and looked up. In the distance he could see a dementor. The world began spinning. Harry scrambled for his wand and struggled to stay on his broomstick. It was too late though. He was falling. The air was pushing him down toward the ground. As he fell, Harry could hear the screams of his teammates. Right before he hit the ground, Harry looked at the stands and could have sworn he saw Professor Snape gazing up at the dementor, smiling. Seconds later, the world went black.

0-0-0

A/N: Is Harry ok? Stay tuned to find out. Tell me what you think. I've gotta go study.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Here's chapter 16. Enjoy!

Zarroc: My one faithful reviewer! sorry... Anyway, don't worry about the story being short. The way I have it planned out there will be 35 chapters. I'm glad you like it. Keep reading

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any characters

0-0-0

It took a few seconds for the blurry figures Harry was seeing to come into clear focus. Once they did, Harry realized it was because someone had put his glasses on him. He wiped his eyes from waking up and looked up to see Hermione and Ron sitting there.

"Good to see you're awake," Hermione smiled, obviously having been worried.

"Wh- where am I?" Harry asked, looking around.

"You're in the hospital wing," Ron answered worriedly. "Don't you remember what happened?"

Suddenly, it all came back to Harry; the Quidditch practice, the dementor, everything. Forgetting any bitterness toward Ron, Harry began his story.

"You guys, something happened and I need to tell you," Harry started. "At practice, the storm started getting bad. Then out of nowhere, a dementor just came at me. I don't know where it came from, but it was there. And then I remember I started falling, but right before I hit the ground, I saw Snape in the stands, smiling at the dementor."

"You think he sent it after you?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

"That;s what it's starting to look like. Don't you think?" Harry replied.

"Wow. The bastard," Ron muttered. Harry completely agreed and nodded his head to show so.

"So, do you two know how long I have to stay here?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, but-" she was interrupted when Madam Pomfrey entered the room.

"Time to leave. It's getting late. Mr. Potter's got to get his rest," she ordered. Hermione and Ron stood to leave.

"But, really, I just woke up," Harry tried to argue. Madam Pomfrey shook her head and ushered Ron and Hermione out the door. Moments later, she had flicked the light switch, so all was dark again.

Harry sighed and turned over, trying to get back to sleep. He tossed and turned for about two hours before finally wearing himself out and falling into a deep sleep.

That night he dreamed. In his dream, Harry was flying; but not on a broom. He was just floating through the air. It was very peaceful. There was no noise, no creatures, no worries. Just him and the sky. Suddenly, Harry heard a crash and jumped, startled, awake. He quickly looked around in the dark to find what had made the noise. Just then, he saw a small shadow across the room. Just one thing, it was coming straight at him.

0-0-0

A/N: What is it? You'll have to keep reading to find out! Hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Ok, so here's the thing. I had my Spanish midterm today and it was pretty easy. sigh of relief Now to my story. I apologize that the chapters have been short here lately. I promise they will start getting longer again as the story goes on. And the story surely will not be short either. The way I have it planned out, there will be 35 chapters all together. So, here's chapter 17. enjoy!

Zarroc: Good guesses. Let's see which one it is, if either. Keep reading

Starr33: Thanks. Keep reading

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters

0-0-0

"Who's there?" Harry whispered fiercely at the approaching shadow. There was no response, but the shadow continued to move toward his bed. Once it was at the foot of the bed, Harry saw clearly who it was.

"H- Harry P-otter, sir," stuttered the small house elf. Harry sighed in relief.

"Dobby!" he sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Dobby came to tell Harry Potter something, sir," was the house elf's reply. Harry looked at him confused.

"What do you need to tell me?" he asked. Dobby looked at the floor for a moment before leaping up onto the foot of the bed.

"You, again, are in grave danger," he confessed, his eyes widening.

"Danger?" Harry asked. "What do you know about this?"

"Eh," Dobby squirmed uncomfortably. "Something terrible is about to happen to you."

"Do you know what's going to happen to me?" Harry asked anxiously. Could Dobby possibly know what Snape and Voldemort were up to?

"Yyyy...eeeeee...sssssss," Dobby forced himself to respond.

"Dobby, it's ok. You're freed from your master," Harry reminded him. "You can tell me whatever."

"No, no, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby shook his head, his giant ears flapping. "While this is true, Dobby just does not feel comfortable with it."

"Ok. Well is there anything you _do_ feel comfortable telling me that has anything to do with the danger I'm in?" Harry asked, beginning to feel frustrated.

"Well..." Dobby muttered.

"Please, Dobby," Harry asked. Dobby looked at Harry, clearly debating whether or not to explain what he knew.

"Ok," Dobby finally gave in. "I will say, sir, that _he_ is formly a plan to... to... kill Harry Potter!"

"Voldemort?" Harry asked. Dobby, wide eyed, nodded his head. Harry's stomach fell, knowing he was right.

A few minutes later, Dobby left. Harry lay in bed, alone in the dark once again, thinking of what Dobby had just told him. Harry had, of course, already known that the reason Voldemort had been in the forest with Snape was because he was plotting to kill Harry. That was obvious. But to actually hear it from someone else, confirming what he feared...

Harry rolled over, closing his eyes, and tried to fall asleep again; tried to escape to the one place where harm couldn't touch him.

0-0-0

A/N: There's chapter 17. Hope you liked it. Let me know.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Here's chapter 18! No long wait this time.

the two-way mirror: I'm glad you like it. Don't worry. There will be much more to come with the love triangle. It's no where near over yet.

The Hour Before Dawn: I'm glad you like it. I actually didn't notice how alike these last couple chapters were to the 2nd and 3rd books. I can guarantee I'm not trying to plagiarize anything, and it does play a part in my story. But, I'm glad you like this story.

Zarroc: Thanks. Glad you like it. Hope you like this one.

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any characters

0-0-0

The next morning, Harry woke in the Hospital Wing once again and sighed. He wanted out. He had to think of someway to prevent Snape and Voldemort's plan to kill him, whatever it may be, from happening. Luckily, to Harry's delight, he was released from the Hospital Wing later that day.

Harry rushed up the stairs toward the portrait of the fat lady, said the password, and stepped inside the Gryffindor common room. He looked around, hoping to find Ron and Hermione, and saw the sitting on the couch talking. Harry made his way over and saw Ron's eyes drift up toward him. Hermione followed his gaze and smiled when she saw Harry. She jumped off the couch, ran up to Harry, and threw her arms around him, embracing him in a giant hug.

"When did you get out of the Hospital Wing?" she asked, releasing him.

"About ten minutes ago," Harry replied. "There's something I have to tell you guys."

"Come sit with us," Hermione offered. Harry sat on a chair across from the couch that Ron and Hermione sat on.

"What happened?" Ron asked. Harry began the explanation about last night's conversation with Dobby.

"I was laying in bed last night and suddenly Dobby showed up. We had a long talk, but in the end, he told me that I was right. Snape and Voldemort are putting together a plan to kill me," Harry concluded. Ron's mouth dropped slightly.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"I'm not sure yet," he replied. "But I can't just sit here and wait for them to come get me."

This comment frightened Hermione. She assumed that by this, Harry meant he was going to go off and try to find Voldemort by himself. She decided she couldn't let this happen and would just have to prevent it herself.

The next day, Hermione wouldn't let Harry out of her sight. She walked right beside him on their way to all meals. She followed him to his classes, making sure he went to them and didn't try to leave the school, before going to her own. She watched all Quidditch practices. Basically, everywhere Harry was, Hermione was right behind him. Ron, noticing his girlfriend's sudden attraction to another guy, began feeling jealous. In return to Hermione's spending time with Harry, Ron avoided them both in any means possible. That is, until Hermione confronted him about it one evening.

"Ron!" she called from across the Gryffindor common room. Ron looked to where the voice had came from. He rolled his eyes and walked over to Hermione.

"What?" he asked, irritably.

"What has been up with you these past few days?" Hermione demanded.

"Nothing," he replied shortly. "What makes you think something's been up?"

"Just the way you've been acting," Hermione replied.

"And how would you know how I've been acting?" Ron asked. "After all, you spend all your time around Harry."

"Is that what this is about?" Hermione asked, angrily. "You're jealous of Harry?"

"Absolutely not!" Ron exclaimed. "I just don't like the fact that my girlfriend is spending so much time around another guy, that's all."

"That's jealously, Ronald," Hermione spat, sarcastically. "And Harry's my friend. You never had a problem before about me hanging around him."

"Well there's a difference between hanging around him and hanging on him," Ron said. "You've been following him everywhere, pretty much worshiping the very ground he walks on."

"I have not!" Hermione shrieked.

"You're denying that you've been following him everywhere?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione replied. "I admit that. I deny worshiping him. There is a reason I've been following him, Ron, and it's not because I feel any attraction to him at all."

"Then what's the reason?" Ron demanded. Hermione stared at him for a moment.

"Didn't you pay attention to our conversation a couple nights ago?" she asked. "Harry said he wasn't going to wait around to be found. I took that to mean he was going to go out and look for _him_ by himself. By following him, I was making sure he wasn't going to attempt to." Ron looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"So that's it?" he asked. "You've been following him because you're worried about him?"

"Yes!" Hermione sighed.

"All right. I'm sorry I made a big deal over it," Ron said.

"Well, I'm sorry too," Hermione smiled. "I do see where a boy would feel jealousy."

"I wasn't jealous," Ron insisted. Hermione looked at him questioningly. "Ok, maybe a little jealous." Hermione laughed. Suddenly, Harry entered the common room from the boys' dormitory and came over to Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, Hermione, I have to talk to you about something," he started.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I uh," Harry started, "I know what I have to do."

0-0-0

A/N: Ooohh. What's Harry gonna do? Keep reading to find out. Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: ok here's chapter 19 enjoy.

The two-way mirror: Yes it was. Sorry it took me so long to update this time. What makes you think I'm gonna put Harry and Hermione together? I might, I might not. You'll have to keep reading to find out...

Zarroc: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. Keep reading

Romulus Magnus: Thanks. We'll see. Yeah, Hagrid has to come to grips with a lot of things...

The ORIGINAL Meathead: Thanks. Glad you like it so much. Here's chapter 19. Enjoy!

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any characters

0-0-0

"What's that, Harry?" Hermione questioned, hoping it wasn't what she was thinking. Harry took a deep breath before answering her.

"I have to go fight Voldemort," he replied flatly. Hermione gasped in horror that her thought came true.

"No, Harry, you can't," she said. "You just can't. It's too dangerous."

"Hermione's right, Harry," Ron agreed. "I mean, he's stronger than you. He could..." Ron's voice trailed off.

"Kill me?" Harry finished. "I know. But I can also defeat him. I know I can."

"Harry," Hermione began, standing and looking him straight in the eyes, "you can't do this. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll win, but I think it's still too dangerous and I really don't want to take the risk of losing you."

Harry stood silent for a moment, gazing into Hermione's deep brown eyes. He was very tempted to stay if it would make her happy. But his mind was set, and he knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said. "He killed my parents. I have to do this." Hermione looked into his eyes for a moment longer before turning and rushing up the stairs into the girls' dormitory without another word. Harry sighed. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her, and now he has.

"I'm worried too Harry. But if you really feel you need to do this, then you should," Ron assured his friend. Harry smiled up at him, although feeling unsure now.

"Thanks, Ron."

The next day, Hermione got up early to make sure she wouldn't run into Harry or Ron. She was extremely against Harry going off to battle. She knew she had to stop it.

Hermione pulled on some clothes and hurried down into the common room and through the portrait to the hallways of Hogwarts. She made her way down a flight of stairs, her shoes clicking on the floor being the only sound. Quickly, she hurried down a hallway, beginning her search.

'I can't let him go through with this,' she thought to herself. 'He means too much to me. He's my best friend. I'm doing the right thing.'

Hermione rounded a corner and almost ran right into-

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's perfectly all right, dear, but why are you in the halls this early in the morning?" McGonagall asked. Hermione took a deep breath while wondering if what hse was about to do really was the right thing.

"I really need to talk to you," she began. "You see, Harry's been talking and he's really serious about it-"

"About what, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor, he wants to go after Voldemort and fight him to the end."

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron had just entered from their dormitory, expecting to see Hermione.

"I wonder where she's at," Ron said.

"Maybe she's still sleeping," Harry suggested before setting his Herbology books down on the nearest table. "I have a major test today and really need to study for it."

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "That's today?" Harry nodded. "Oh, shit. I really need to study too."

"Well-" Harry was cut short when the portrait swung open and Professor McGonagall entered, followed by Hermione who looked terribly embarrassed.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall exclaimed. Harry stood and waited for the professor to reach him.

"Yes, ma'am?" he asked.

"I have just been informed of something terrible," she began and Hermione hid her face behind her hand as she began to blush.

"And what would that be, Professor?" Harry asked, although quite sure he already knew what Hermione had revealed.

"Mr. Potter, do you have plans on fighting the Dark Lord?" she asked and the common room grew quiet instantly; all eyes were on Harry.

"Yes, Professor, I do," Harry replied, firmly. Professor McGonagall was silent for a moment, and Hermione tried to keep her face hidden.

"Come with me, Potter," McGonagall instructed and turned to leave the common room. Harry followed without looking at Hermione.

The two of them exited the Gryffindor common room and began a walk that Harry had been on many times. They proceeded through many hallways that Harry vividly remembered, and continued walking until Harry looked up and was face to face with a large gargoyle. Professor McGonagall gave the password and the gargoyle Harry was looking at moved aside.

"Come on, Potter," Professor McGonagall said shortly, talking for the first time since they left the common room.

Harry stepped on the oh-so-well remembered staircase after McGonagall and they were on their way up. When they reached the top, Harry watched as Professor McGonagall knocked on the door of their destination: Porfessor Dumbledore's office.

0-0-0

A/N: And that's that. I'll post chapter 20 soon. I hope you liked that one though. Review and let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in over a month. Here's chapter 20. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

the two-way mirror: Oh, don't worry about that. Like I've said many times, I had the story written out before I even posted it so all the details about training and location and whatnot are coming up shortly, but I couldn't very well explain them all in chapter 19. Just wait and see. Yeah, Hermione's the type of person who would be a good friend, but get on my nerves at times with her constant worrying. lol. But, the final battle will take place shortly, so stay tuned. Keep reading!

Zarroc: Thanks. Here's chapter 20. Enjoy!

The ORIGINAL Meathead: Well... here's the next chapter (finally). So, keep reading and tell me what you think.

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any characters

0-0-0

Harry's stomach sank as Professor McGonagall knocked on the door; he knew Professor Dumbledore would be against the fight. He knew it. Harry heard Dumbledore's voice commanding them to enter the office and looked at the ground while McGonagall opened the door and lead him inside.

"Professor, Harry," Dumbledore greeted them, sounding surprised to see them. "Is there a problem?"

"Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall started, "Mr. Potter seems to think he needs to go off and find the Dark Lord, and battle him 'til the end."

"Is this true, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, still looking at the ground.

"I see..." Dumbledore muttered. "Please, take a seat." Harry, confused, sat in a chair opposite Dumbledore's desk and finally faced him. McGonagall seated herself next to Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore," she said, "this is absurd. The boy is only seventeen. He'll surely die."

"Now, now, Minerva," Dumbledore said quietly, "why don't you step outside and let Harry and I talk about this." McGonagall's jaw dropped, but she obeyed nevertheless.

"Professor," Harry started once the door had closed behind McGonagall, "I know what you're going to say."

"No you don't, Harry," Dumbledore stated.

"Yes I do," Harry contested. "You're against this. I know you are. You're going to tell me it's foolish and dangerous to go off and battle Lord Voldemort, knowing how powerful he is. You're going to tell me it's better to stay here where I'm safe."

"Why do you think I'm going to say that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because you've always cautioned me to be careful," Harry replied. "Always. And I try, Professor, but he always seems to find me. He wants me dead, and I know that if I don't find him, he'll come after me once again."

"Well, Harry," Dumbledore began, "what makes this year different from the past 6 years?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You've always waited for him to find you," Dumbeldore replied. "Why is it that this year, your final year at Hogwarts, you want to be the one who finds him instead?"

"Because every time he's come after me, it's put Ron and Hermione in danger. Not to mention everyone else here at Hogwarts," Harry replied. "I think that if I just take it off school grounds, it would be a lot safer for everyone here because I won't have to worry about him killing one of my friends again."

"Harry, what happened to Cedric Diggory was not your fault," Dumbledore said softly. "We've had this discussion before."

"Think about it, Professor," Harry said. "In my first year, when Ron, Hermione, and I went looking for the Sorcerer's Stone, Ron was knocked out during the chess match. In our second year, Hermione was petrified and Ginny was almost killed. Third year, when Sirius first showed up, Ron was dragged under the Whomping Willow and very easily could have been killed. Fourth year, the Quidditch World Cup, and that's the year Cedric died. Fifth year,-"

"I get the point, Harry," Dumbledore interrupted. "You're scared for your friends' lives." Harry sighed.

"I just don't want to put them in danger again," he stated. "If I take it off school grounds, he can't do anything to them because he'll have me where he wants me and he'll have no reason to come to Hogwarts."

"I see," Dumbledore whispered. "Harry, you feel strongly about defeating Voldemort."

"Of course I do," Harry replied, taken slightly aback. "He killed my parents. He gave me this scar. He's hurt the people I care about countless times, and he's put me through more shit than anyone should ever have to go through-"

"That wasn't a question, Harry," Dumbledore interrupted once again. "It was a statement."

"Look, Professor," Harry said. "I have to do this. If I don't finish it now, he'll follow me after Hogwarts. You know it's true, because you know what the prophecy says. 'Neither can live while the other survives.' This battle has to take place and one of us has to die."

"I understand that," Dumbledore said. "I knew this time was coming, but why do you choose today to decide to do it?"

"Because the way I see it," Harry began, "is that the sooner the battle takes place, the sooner it will be over and either I'll win or he will. If I win, great. Voldemort's gone forever and I'll have a normal life for once. But, if he wins, I'll be dead. But I would have died with a little bit of dignity knowing I went after him for once and that I wasn't scared of him like everyone else is and like he wants me to be."

"Voldemort knows you don't fear him, Harry," Dumbledore stated. "That's one reason he wants you dead."

"If I die, I'll be reunited with my family," Harry said.

"But you'll be leaving Ron and Hermione, too," Dumbledore pointed out.

"They have each other," Harry said bitterly. "Besides, I'd be making it safer for them to live. Right now, them being friends with me is putting their lives in danger. I don't want that."

"I know you don't," Dumbledore agreed. "You never have."

There was silence for a moment while Harry thought about the conversation he and Dumbledore had just had. Would it be enough to convince him to let Harry go? This was, after all, just something Harry had to do, and Dumbledore had said he understood.

"Harry," Dumbledore began, clearly just coming out of deep thought, "I know that you are entirely capable of the journey, and you're the only person that I would feel even the slightest bit confident with going up against Voldemort. So,"

Harry felt his stomach tying in knots as his palms went sweaty while he awaited Dumbledore's decision.

"So," Dumbledore continued, "that is why I agree to let you go."

Harry was relieved. He sighed and smiled, looking at the ground for a brief moment once again.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said.

"But before you go," Dumbledore continued, "you will need training in the Defense Against The Dark Arts." Harry's stomach sank as he thought back to the last time he'd had private training. It had been with Professor Snape, and Harry didn't want to go through that again, not after what he'd witnessed in the Forest.

"With who?" Harry asked, dreading the answer. "Surely not Professor Snape again?"

"No," Dumbledore replied. "The only wizard in this school that could properly give you all the training you'll need is myself. And I will be more than happy to give you private lessons."

"Thank you," Harry said once again.

"We'll need to start soon, though," Dumbledore said. "How does tomorrow at 6 sound for your first lesson?"

"Great," Harry agreed. "Thanks, Professor, I'll see you then."

"Goodbye Harry," Dumbledore said. Harry left the office and McGonagall reentered.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" Dumbledore returned the question.

"What did you tell him?" she asked. "Surely you aren't letting him go?"

"Minerva," Dumbledore replied, "I am fully confident that after some training, Harry will have a good shot at this battle."

"So you're for this?" McGonagall asked, exasperated.

"I am positively not against it," Dumbledore replied and turned from Professor McGonagall, leaving her to stare after him, not believing what she'd just heard.

0-0-0

A/N: Well, there's the long awaited chapter 20. Let me know what you think and I'll post chapter 21 shortly!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Here's chapter 21. I'm feeling a strong urge to write today, so I'm probably gonna go ahead and post a couple to a few chapters right now. Enjoy!

Zarroc: We'll see. Keep reading to find out!

the two-way mirror: Thanks. Dumbledore training Harry just flows a lot better to me. Nice predictions about Ron's reaction; especially since the two haven't been on such great terms. Sorry about the length last time, but there was reasons I couldn't write. Anyway, keep reading

The ORIGINAL Meathead: Thanks. Glad you liked it. Keep reading and lemme know what you think!

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any characters. the made up spells in this chapter, however, i did create.

0-0-0

Harry rounded a corner, hurriedly, hoping to reach Dumbledore's office soon. He checked his watch and noticed he was already 5 minutes late. Of course, it wasn't his fault. He'd been held up by Ron and Hermione after explaining his previous discussion with teh headmaster.

-FLASHBACK-

"You're doing what?" Hermione had exclaimed. "I can't believe Dumbledore's actually supporting this decision! It's completely barbaric."

"It's something I have to do, Hermione," Harry had replied firmly, trying to meet her eyes without feeling guilty from causing her pain.

"I'm all for you doing what you feel is right, but Harry, this is dangerous-" Hermione was interrupted.

"My whole life has been dangerous, Hermione!" Harry blurted out, finally losing his temper. "It's dangerous for me every day to even be here! For the past 16 years it's been dangerous for me to wake up in the morning, or to go outside, or to be anywhere in the world by myself because anywhere I was at, he could show up at any time!"

"Harry-" Hermione had tried to begin, tears rimming her eyes, but Harry continued.

"You have no idea what it's like to never know your parents," he screamed. "To grow up in a family who didn't want you, who didn't care if you lived or died! You don't have the slightest idea how it feels to be unwanted everywhere you turn and have to worry about being beaten up whenever you're alone with your cousin because he outweighs you by 200 pounds!"

The tears were, by now, starting to escape from Hermione's eyes.

"And you don't know what it's like to be cursed with bearing this scar every day of your life; to be loved and hated, worshiped and despised, all at the same time just because of something that happened before you were old enough to talk!" Harry continued screaming, unable to stop now, even seeing the pain he was causing Hermione. "Do you have any idea how it feels to be famous for surviving the killing curse? The curse that killed your own parents and was meant to kill you? No! I'm famous because someone attempted to _murder_ me! That's dangerous in itself! You think I don't know that?"

"Harry, please-"

"Hermione, you don't understand!" he continued. "You never will! I've been through more in the last 6 years than anyone else could bear! I've taken on Lord Voldemort countless times. I've faced dementors in an alleyway in a Muggle town! And then gotten hit for saving the life of a member of the family who hates me.I coulda let him die, Hermione. I could have gotten back at the Dursleys for everything they've ever done to me by letting their pride and joy die, but I didn't. Why didn't I? I don't know. But I know that after everything I've done, people still think I can't handle anything."

"Harry that's not what I meant, I-"

"After every time I've encountered Voldemort or when I faced those dementors back at the Dursleys', I got 'that was risky', 'that was dangerous', 'stay inside', 'be careful'!" Harry went on. "No matter what I do, no one ever respects me or has any faith in me at all! It's like people think I'll break if I'm not careful. I've been through so much and it still hasn't proved to people that I can handle it! No one's ever wanted me or believed I could do anything."

"Harry, calm down, please," Hermione said. Harry sighed and looked at the ground.

"Hermione, I just want people to understand I have to do this," Harry said quietly.

"But you can't let all this emotion bottle up inside you Harry," Hermione said, putting an arm around his shoulders, as he had just sat down on the couch beside her.

"I know," he admitted. "But I couldn't talk to you about any of this. You wouldn't understand."

"How could I?" Hermione asked.

"The only way you could understand is if you actually went through it yourself," Harry looked her straight in the eyes. "And you have no idea how fortunate you are that you didn't. I wouldn't wish this life on anybody. Especially you."

"Why especially me?" Hermione asked. Harry sat silent for a moment, staring deep into Hermione's big brown eyes. He had to tell her the truth, but knew he couldn't; not right before he was going to leave to fight Voldemort. But what if he never came back? Then Hermione would never know how he truly felt about her- "Harry?" Harry was taken out of his thoughts.

"Why especially you? Because, Hermione, I lo-" Harry stopped himself. He couldn't. Sighing, he said, "Because I care about you too much." Without another word, he'd gotten up and left the common room, headed for his first lesson.

-END FLASHBACK-

Now, Harry felt as if he could kick himself for saying so much to Hermione. Why hadn't he stopped when he'd seen the pain in her eyes? Looking at his watch, Harry noticed there was no time to think about that. He was now ten minutes late to the lesson and was wondering how Professor Dumbledore would react. Finally, he reached the gargoyles, stated the password, and began up the staircase. When he reached the door, he knocked twice.

"Come in, Harry!" Dumbledore called from inside. Harry obeyed.

"Professor, I'm sorry I'm late," Harry apologized. "I got held up when I was explaining my situation to Hermione."

"It's ok, Harry," Dumbledore replied. "I understand she means a lot to you." He looked at Harry over the rim of his glasses and smiled oddly at him. "Anyway, all that aside, shall we begin?"

"Um, I guess," Harry said, unsure. Suddenly, Dumbledore pointed his wand and muttered something Harry couldn't hear. A gold strip fired from the tip of his wand and smashed into a glass cup that had been sitting on a table next to Harry. Harry jumped, surprised.

"What would you have done had that curse been directed at you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um," Harry stuttered. "Blocked it?"

"With what?" Dumbledore asked, smiling.

"The blocking curse we were taught in Charms class?" Harry guessed. Dumbledore chuckled.

"No, no, Harry," he said. "The curses and charms you are taught here at Hogwarts are relatively useless put up against Lord Voldemort. That is why I'm teaching you."

"You're teaching me a different type of magic?" Harry asked, confused slightly.

"In a way," Dumbledore replied. "I'm teaching you dark magic. It's nearly the same as modern magic, but 50,000 times stronger."

"Ok," Harry said slowly. "Where do we start?"

"All of these curses are going to be curses you've never heard in you life," Dumbledore began. "Curses you didn't even know existed, but will be quite useful on your journey."

"I'm ready," Harry said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Let's start with the blocking curse," he said. "Repeat after me. _Boldario._"

"_Boldario!_," Harry repeated.

"Correct," Dumbledore replied. "Now, I'm going to throw a simple spell at you and let's see you use the blocking spell." Harry nodded. Once again, Dumbledore muttered a spell and shot it at Harry.

"_Boldario!" _Harry yelled, and the curse was blocked.

"Good, Harry," Dumbledore praised him. "I think it bets we should move on to more damaging spells now. I know it may seem like we're moving quickly, but we have to make sure you know all you need before you leave."

For the next few hours, Dumbledore trained Harry, teaching him different types of blocks, charms, and curses. Harry had had no idea that there was so much he didn't know about magic. Finally, Dumbledore decided to call it a night.

"Well, Harry," he said. "You did good tonight. Better than I thought you would."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry replied.

"You're ambitious, Harry, just like your dad," Dumbledore smiled. Harry returned the smile, feeling glad to be compared to his dad about something other than his messy hair. "It's one of the things I admired most about James."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry repeated.

"Well, anyway, we should probably schedule the next lesson," Dumbledore said. "How about tomorrow at 3?"

"That works perfectly," Harry agreed and, after saying goodbye, left the office to return to the Gryffindor common room.

0-0-0

A/N: So, there's Harry's first training session. How'd you like it? Let me know. I'll post chapter 22 next. RR!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Well, I promised more than one chapter today, so here's the second chapter of today. Oh, and for those who care, you may be interested in knowing that I already have my next 2 Harry Potter fanfictions planned out. I will post previews for my next one at the end of this story as I do with all my stories. Anyway, here's chapter 22! Enjoy!

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any characters

0-0-0

-HERMIONE'S POV-

I pulled the curtains around my four-poster bed, to make sure that I was alone, and buried my face in my hands. Harry had been taking his private Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons for weeks now, and he was pretty close to leaving. I couldn't hide the facts that I was scared anymore. Parvati had especially noticed today at lunch. I just couldn't deal with the fact that someone I love was willing to put themselves in so much danger.

Wait. Did I just say love? Well, as a friend, of course, a brother even. I care a lot about him, it's clear. And I don't want him to get hurt on his journey.

"Oh my God," I sighed, frustrated. "Why is this bothering me so much?" I flopped backward against my pillow and closed my eyes.

"I can't really have feelings for Harry, can I?" I asked myself again. "No. That's absurd. I love Ron... but still..."

I decided just to ignore the feelings, sure that it was just worry at the thought of Harry leaving soon.

'What if Dumbledore didn't train him well enough?' I thought to myself. After all, this battle was serious business.

"I need to stop worrying about this so much," I muttered out loud and was about to go to sleep, when suddenly the lights went out and everything was black.

0-0-0

A/N: I'm sorry that was so short! I'll post chapter 23 now and it will be much, much longer. Let me know what you think though!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: This might be the last one for right now because I don't know if I'll feel like writing more after this chapter or not. We'll see. Anyway, don't forget to review!

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any characters

0-0-0

Harry woke with the sun the next morning, ready to embark on his journey. But before he went, he had to talk to Hermione; he had to let her know how he feels. He couldn't hold it back any longer; after all, there was no guarantee he would be coming back. Harry dressed and grabbed his wand and broom and left for the common room where he began looking for Hermione.

"Parvati!" he called. Parvati turned to him.

"Are you leaving today?" she asked.

"Yes, but have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked quickly. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I didn't see her last night either." Harry turned from Parvati and spotted Ron. He rushed over to him and asked the same question.

"Have you seen Hermione?" he asked.

"Not lately," Ron replied. "I haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon. Why?"

"I wanted to say goodbye to her before I left and I haven't seen her today," Harry replied. "Are you sure you haven't seen her?"

"I'm sure, Harry," Ron snapped. "For all I know, you coulda done something to her!"

"What?" Harry exclaimed, completely taken aback. "That's crazy! I wouldn't do anything to her."

"Forget it, Harry," Ron said, shaking his head. "I know you're jealous you don't have her, but could you let it go?" Without another word, Ron turned away and left Harry alone, defeated, and still unable to tell Hermione how he felt.

"Harry!" Harry turned to see Neville, Seamus, and Dean coming toward him. "You leaving soon?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "You haven't seen Hermione today, have you?" The three shook their heads. Harry told them goodbye and continued to look for her, saying goodbye to people as he went. This went on for about ten minutes, until Professor Dumbledore entered the common room.

"Harry!" he exclaimed. Harry looked frantically around one more time for the slight chance that he just missed Hermione before walking over to Dumbledore's side.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"It's time for you to say goodbye and be on your way," Dumbledore informed him. Harry sighed.

"But sir, I can't find Hermione," Harry said. "Just give me a little more time. I have to say goodbye to her." Dumbledore shook his head slowly.

"I'm truly sorry Harry, but if you want to make it to the battle soon, I can't allow you any more time," Dumbledore replied sadly. Harry felt a lump begin to rise in his throat.

"I promised her I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye," he persisted.

"I am sorry," Dumbledore said and gestured, with his arm, toward the portrait hole. Harry sighed, turned and waved, and left the Gryffindor common room, wishing that he could have had even one minute with Hermione, just enough time to tell her how he felt.

Harry went out onto the grounds of Hogwarts, followed by Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and, of course, Hagrid. He bid them all goodbye before mounting his broom.

"Good luck, Harry," Dumbledore whispered. Harry then took off to begin his journey to battle Lord Voldemort, still unsure of where Hermione was. Through all the excitement, nobody heard the sounds of a girl screaming for help miles away.

0-0-0

A/N: Oooh. What happened? I know, extremely short again but I've gotta go over to the Eye Doctor's to pick up some new contacts. So, Harry's finally meeting Voldemort. What will happen? Keep reading!

Sorry I didn't post this last night like I'd intended, but I was busy. So thanks for being patient. RR!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Here's what is probably going to become one of the longest chapters so far in this story. So, here's chapter 24. Enjoy it.

Zarroc: We'll see. Keep reading to find out.

The ORIGINAL Meathead: Thanks. I'm glad you like it so much.

the two-way mirror: We'll see. The battle is coming up. Keep reading!

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any characters

0-0-0

Harry flew north, high in the skies, closely following the directions Dumbledore had given him. He flew on, the wind stinging his eyes, causing them to water, for hours until he finally decided to take a rest. Harry lowered himself to the ground and entered a pub, hoping to have a drink of butterbeer and be on his way.

Inside the pub, Harry spotted Madam Maxime, not that she was very easy to miss in the first place. He walked in her direction and took a seat next to her.

"Oh, hello Harry," she greeted him. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm on a journey for Dumbledore," Harry replied, somewhat truthfully. Madam Maxime nodded. "Why are you out here?"

"Oh, just out to get a drink," she shrugged. "So, how's Hagrid been?"

"He's been all right," Harry replied then turned to the bartender who just supplied him with a butterbeer. "Thanks."

"So, where exactly is this journey to?" Madam Maxime asked. Harry took a swig of his drink and wiped his mouth before answering.

"I'm actually going on a mission to battle Voldemort," Harry answered without thinking of the consequences. The pub suddenly became silent at the sound of Voldemort's name; all eyes were on Harry. Harry could feel a burning sensation on his face.

"You gonn' figh' tha Dark Lord?" asked a man sitting at a nearby table. Harry nodded slowly. "Ya best be careful."

"You've taken him once, young man, that doesn't mean you can survive again," a woman cautioned him. Harry looked at the ground. 'If only you knew,' he thought.

"Harry, just be careful," Madam Maxime warned him. Harry nodded.

"I should go now," Harry said. "I have to get there soon." He took a last drink from his butterbeer and exited the pub.

Harry remounted his broom and launched himself into the sky again.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, the search for Hermione continued. She still hadn't been spotted from when Harry had been drastically searching for her.

Ron was beginning to worry. The girl he loved was missing. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her... He wouldn't be able to bear it.

Ron muttered the password to the Fat Lady and entered the Gryffindor common room, a slight hope that Hermione might be sitting at a table, studying, like always. He knew it wouldn't be, though, but still couldn't help feeling defeated when he entered an empty common room. He sighed and began walking toward the boys' dormitory. Suddenly, there was a loud crack and Ron, startled, looked around to see Fred and George who had just crashed through the windows on their brooms.

"Fred! George! What are you two doing here?" he exclaimed.

"We heard about Hermione," Fred said.

"Yeah," George added, "we're sorry. Mom's sending a package to make you feel better. Don't know what's in it though."

"We just wanted to see how you were doing," Fred said. Ron shook his head and passed his brothers, going into the boys' dormitory.

Ron lays down on his bed and thinks about Hermione.

'Where could she be?' he thought. He couldn't imagine someone doing anything to her. He just couldn't. Sometime during the night, Ron fell asleep, thought of Hermione still in his head.

0-0-0

A/N: Ok, that wasn't anywhere near as long as I thought it was going to be. Oh well. Hope you liked it. After this, there are 13 more chapters and then an epilogue. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. The battle is almost here! But I'm not updating until I have at least 3 reviews... hehe. RR!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hey. I have the strong desire to write right now, partially because I want to finish this one and begin own of my new stories soon, so I don't care that I didn't reach the 3 reviews I asked for yesterday, I'm gonna post until I can't write anymore! So, here's chapter 25. Enjoy!

The ORIGINAL Meathead: We'll see shortly. Keep reading!

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any characters

0-0-0

At Hogwarts, the search for Hermione had been going on non stop since Harry left. Still no sign of her anywhere. Ron, as was everyone else, was beginning to worry drastically. It really didn't help him that night when Dumbledore called everyone's attention at dinner.

"Excuse me," he began, sorrow in his voice, "I have an announcement to make." A lump formed in Ron's throat, hoping that Dumbledore was about to announce that Hermione had just been found.

"Someone has gotten in to Hogwarts," he stated bluntly. Ron bowed his head. This wasn't what he'd hoped for. "A student has gone missing... Hermione Granger." There was silence. "Most of you already know this."

The Great Hall was as quiet as it had ever been. All eyes were on Ron.

"We've had a search going for her for many hours now and still have nothing," Dumbledore pressed on. "We are still stuck at square one, without any trace whatsoever as to what has happened to Miss Granger."

Ron had had enough. He couldn't take anymore of this speech. Quickly, he rose from the Gryffindor table and sprinted out of the Great Hall to the Gryffindor boys' dormitory where he could be alone.

When he entered the room, he spotted the package from his parents, like Fred and George had said was coming. The lump rising in his throat again, he pushed the package aside and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

_Mom and Dad-_

_Thanks for the package. Hermione still hasn't been found. Dumbledore announced it today at dinner. I'm really starting to worry. I hope she's ok. Talk to you soon._

_Ron_

Ron went over to Harry's bed and attached the note to Hedwig's leg and sent her off into the night. He stayed at the window sill for a few minutes, gazing at the bight moon high above the Forbidden Forest.

Where could Hermione be? Was she ok? Ron, not being able to bear thinking of her anymore, shook his head and laid down on his bed and stayed there the whole night, not even bothering to wipe away the tears that had begun to fall from his eyes.

0-0-0

A/N: Short, I know. But the next chapter is when the battle between Harry and Good Ol' Voldy starts! Yay! I know how long awaited that is. Keep reading to find out what happens!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: It's the long awaited battle time! Or at least the beginning of it. Read and let me know what you think!

disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter or any characters

0-0-0

Harry hovered over a spot on the Earth for a moment, checking Dumbledore's directions, and noticed he was where he was supposed to be; at the location of what would become the last battle. Taking a deep breath, he headed for the ground, making a stable landing, and dismounting his broom.

Harry looked around, but saw nobody. Nothing. He was alone in the darkness, waiting for Lord Voldemort. Suddenly, there was a flash of green light and Voldemort, along with his army of Death Eaters, appeared about 10 yards away from Harry. Harry jumped, startled, and stared Voldemort straight in the face. He had waited too long to do this.

Before anything happened, something caught Harry's eye. He looked directly to the left of Voldemort, and there he stood. Professor Snape. Harry gasped silently. He heard Voldemort's high pitched laugh and directed his gaze back to the enemy.

"Go," Voldemort instructed of his Death Eaters, not moving his eyes from Harry. "Stand aside. Let he and I fight alone." Harry watched as the army obeyed. He was now very frightened. Although he was confident in himself, Harry was still going up against the darkest wizard of all. Before Harry had a chance to do anything, Voldemort had thrown a spell at him, sending him flying backwards and landing flat on his back on the cold, hard ground. Harry tried to stand up, but found he couldn't move. He was very frightened now. Voldemort had him right where he wanted him; defenseless and motionless. He felt a lump begin to rise in his throat as he realized he actually may never get to tell Hermione how he truly feels.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort sneers in his inhuman voice as he strides over to Harry's side and looks down at him. "You seem to be powerless."

"Only because you threw a cheap shot and cursed me before the battle began!" Harry fired back. Voldemort laughed.

"Oh, dear boy," Voldemort smiled evilly, "the battle began once you landed your broom. However, I will agree to spare your life under one condition." Voldemort stopped talking and looked Harry straight in the eyes. Harry looked straight back at him, appearing not to be frightened.

"What?" he asked. Voldemort's lips curled as if he were amused.

"You will become one of my Death Eaters," he replied coolly. Harry glared at Voldemort, truly showing his hatred.

"I'd rather die than support you!" he exclaimed. Voldemort laughed once again.

"Really?" he asked. "Well, you seem to go down as easy as your parents did. Let's just see what you say after you see this." Voldemort stepped aside and gestured with his arm to where a large group of Death Eaters stood, crowding around. At Voldemort's command, they stepped aside, revealing a large box, covered in a black sheet.

"Remove the sheet," Voldemort demanded. Professor Snape stepped forward, obeying his master, and ripped the black sheet away, revealing what Harry had dreaded most. Under the sheet was a large glass box with Hermione, screaming for help, inside it.

0-0-0

A/N: Oooh. It's getting good, huh? Hehe. Well, you'll have to keep reading to see what happens!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: So, here's the chapter containing the actual battle! I know I haven't been cluing you in on what's happening at Hogwarts, but if it were important, it would be in the story. Anyway, RR!

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any characters, however there are a lot of made up spells in here, which I did make up

0-0-0

Harry laid on the ground, Voldemort standing over him laughing, hopelessly watching the girl he loved more than anything being trapped by the enemy. He couldn't even describe how much fear he was experiencing. What would Voldemort do to Hermione? Would he have to become a Death Eater? No. He couldn't.

Voldemort laughed, noticing how hard of a decision Harry was having to make, and was obviously pleased with himself. Hermione screamed louder than ever, and Harry felt his heart being ripped apart. He tried moving his fingers, and noticed he could wiggle them. The spell was wearing off! He grabbed his wand and muttered a spell, pointing his wand at Voldemort, who was watching Hermione. Unexpectedly hit with a spell, Voldemort flew many feet and landed face down on the ground. Harry stood up, while Voldemort was returning to his feet as well. Before Voldemort was completely stabilized, Harry pointed his wand in his direction again.

"_Madalascosis!" _he shouted. Voldemort whirled around and blocked the spell. Fired up, he shot one of his own at Harry. Harry moved aside quickly, dodging it, and turned on the Dark Lord.

"_Oxis lodais!_" he screamed. A string of red light shot across the ground to Voldemort and simply knocked him over. While Voldemort was returning to his feet, Harry rushed over to where Hermione was contained.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I'll get you out. It'll be ok." Suddenly, Harry felt a pang of pain in his side and was sent flying until he hit a rock wall, very hardly. Red dots blurred his vision, and Harry shook his head until he could see clearly again. He stood and fired a shot at Voldemort, who reversed the spell right back at Harry.

"_Boldario!"_ Harry shouted, blocking the spell just in time. He then ran behind a long wall of stone, hoping to catch his breath before returning to the battle.

"Come on out!" he heard Voldemort shriek. "Face me like a man! At least your mudblood mother didn't run from me!" Harry closed his eyes in pain, and held his arm where he'd smashed into the wall. "If you don't come out, I'll kill this bitch!"

Harry's eyes shot open and he appeared quickly from behind the wall.

"Don't you fucking dare touch her!" Harry yelled in a firm voice. "_Marcadasti!_" This time, a blue line shot across the ground to Voldemort, causing him to fly into a group of his Death Eaters.

"You want us to help?" one of them asked.

"No!" Voldemort hissed. "This is between me and the Potter boy." Voldemort rose to his feet and waited for Harry to run up to where he waited. Harry stood a few yards away from Voldemort, the two staring each other directly in the eyes.

"Why are you trying so hard, Harry?" Voldemort sneered. "Are you trying to prove something?"

"I want to rid the world of you," Harry replied sternly. Voldemort smirked.

"Then let me kill her," Voldemort demanded. Harry stood completely still.

"Never," he stated shortly. "You won't be able to kill her."

"Why not?" Voldemort asked.

"For the same reason you couldn't kill me," Harry answered. He was worn out and could tell Voldemort's power was getting low. He knew he should only need one good blow with the most powerful curse to finish him off; Dumbledore had told him so. Voldemort still wasn't fully capable of fighting like he used to be.

"You killed my mother and you killed my father," Harry began slowly. "Now go to Hell you fucking bastard." Harry raised his wand and screamed "_Avada kadavra!"_

Harry closed his eyes, holding the curse to Volemort, his scar burning as if his head were going to split in two. His ears were filled with the sound of his scream and the high pitched scream of Voldemort until, suddenly, everything went black.

0-0-0

A/N: Sorry it wasn't as long as I'd planned it to be. I hope you liked it though! I know it wasn't the greatest battle, but I think you'll all like the next chapter! RR!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Here's chapter 28. RR!

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any characters

0-0-0

"Harry! Harry!" Harry heard a voice calling his name. It sounded so distant. "Harry please wake up!" He knew that voice. It was Hermione! He had to reach her, but how? Suddenly, Harry's eyes began to open and, as his vision cleared, he saw Hermione sitting above him, his head in her lap.

"Hermione?" he whispered, unable to talk very well.

"Harry!" Hermione threw her arms around him and helped him sit up. "Are you ok?"

"Am I ok?" he repeated. "I should be asking you that. What happened?"

"You did it, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "You defeated Voldemort!"

"I did?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded her head.

"Don't you remember?" she asked, concerned. Harry shook his head.

"All I remember from the end is a lot of screaming and then blackness," he replied. "But are you ok?"

"Yes Harry, I'm fine," Hermione replied. "I'm so glad you're ok! You had me scared to death. I didn't know if you were going to wake up!" She stopped talking when her voice broke.

"If I didn't wake up, it would have all been worth it anyway," Harry told her. Hermione stared him in the eyes.

"Don't say that," she said. "Why would you say that?"

"I defeated Voldemort," Harry explained. "The world is safer now, and I freed you. That's all I cared about." Hermione smiled.

"Harry-" she began, but Harry interrupted her.

"Hermione-" he had to do it now. He just had to! "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it Harry? You can tell me anything," she assured him. Harry took a deep breath and looked deep into her brown eyes.

"When I first arrived here, I didn't know where you were," he began, "and it scared me to death. I knew my mind would be on you the whole time, wondering where you were and if you were ok. When Voldemort showed me that you were trapped and your life was literally in his hands, it scared the shit out of me. I had to get you out, no matter what. That was all I cared about."

"Harry," Hermione said, tears rimming her eyes, "why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Hermione," Harry continued. "If anything had happened to you, I don't know what I would have done. I'd be lost in this world without you. You've helped me through everything. And I..."

"What Harry?" Hermione asked after Harry had trailed off.

"Hermione," he said, taking a deep breath. "I love you. I know you're with Ron, and I hope we can still be friends, but I had to tell you-"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted. "Stop talking. For once, just shut up." Harry obeyed. "There was a reason I was so worried about you coming here to fight this tonight." Harry looked at her.

"What?" he asked. Hermione took a deep breath as well.

"Everything you just said, I feel the same way," Hermione admitted.

"You mean-"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "I love you too." Without another word, Hermione's lips found Harry's and the two shared their first kiss that night.

"What about Ron?" Harry asked after breaking away from the kiss. Hermione bit her lip and looked away. This could be a problem.

0-0-0

A/N: So, Harry and Hermione are finally together. Although, if any of you knew anything about me, you would have already known they'd end up together. lol. Well, RR!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Well, here's the next one. I'm finishing this story tonight because there's only five more chapters and an epilogue so enjoy them!

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any characters

0-0-0

Harry was flying back to Hogwarts on his broom, Hermione behind him, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. The two were discussing how they were going to break the news to Ron.

"We don't want to hurt his feelings too badly," Hermione said. "We still want to remain friends."

"I know," Harry agreed. "There's just too much tension right now though. We have to do something."

"But what?" Hermione asked. "And how?" Harry sighed.

"I'll talk to him," Harry answered. Hermione smiled and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. The two talk until they spot the Hogwarts castle, where they land. Harry and Hermione walk to the front doors of Hogwarts, and they unexpectedly open, revealing Mr. Filtch.

"Come," Filtch said shortly. The two looked at each other and obeyed. They followed him down the hallway into the Great Hall. "Go." Harry and Hermione entered the room to see the entire school gathered. Upon their entrance, the room roared with applause. Harry and Hermione couldn't help but smile as they walked to the Gryffindor table to take their seats.

"Attention!" Dumbledore called, silencing the Great Hall. "I would like to give a speech." Dumbledore beamed down at Harry who smiled back in return. "I cannot even begin to imagine what kind of experiences these two have had over the course of this event. But I can say that what they went through requires the utmost amount of courage and more House points than I can award. So, this being said, congratulations to Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger, and it is safe to say that Gryffindor will be winning the House Cup this year." Dumbledore returned to his seat and the Hall burst into applause again.

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of dinner sharing stories from their trip and eating their dinner, trying not to think about what they would have to say to Ron.

0-0-0

A/N: And that's that. I'll write the next chapter now. RR!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Here's chapter 30. Enjoy!

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any characters

0-0-0

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, talking about what Harry was going to say to Ron.

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry sighed, looking down. Hermione, noticing that Harry was obviously troubled with this, placed her left hand on his knee and turned to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Don't worry so much about it," Hermione said. "He'll be ok in a little while. You were." Harry smiled slightly, remembering when he first was told the news of Ron and Hermione being together.

"But I'm different from Ron," Harry stated. Hermione smiled and gently squeezed his leg.

"That's one of the many reasons I love you," she smiled. The two began to kiss, when they heard the portrait hole open and turned to see Ron entering.

"Good luck," Hermione whispered and ran her hand down Harry's arm as she stood and went into the girls' dormitory.

"Hey Ron," Harry said. "Could you come here for a sec?" Ron walked over to the couch and sat beside Harry.

"What's up?" he asked. Harry took a deep breath.

"This isn't easy for me to say," he began.

"Listen," Ron interrupted. "I know you have it bad for Hermione, and I know I've been insensitive. I'm really sorry, Harry. Maybe I should just end it with her."

"Ron," Harry said. "There's something you really need to know. When me and Hermione were at the battle sight, I told her how I felt about her... and she..." Harry trailed off.

"She felt the same, didn't she?" Ron assumed. Harry looked up to meet his eyes and, surprised, only saw a hint of disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but I love her," Harry replied, truthfully. Ron nodded.

"I know," he said. "I know." There was silence as Ron stared at the floor for a few moments.

"Are you ok?" Harry finally asked. Ron looked up to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, I'm good," Ron replied. He took a deep breath. "Congratulations. No hard feelings."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Really," Ron replied. "It's stupid to fight like this. Besides, I want Hermione to be happy."

"Well, if there's no hard feelings-" Harry began but was interrupted.

"No hard feelings," Ron assured him, and for the first time in a long time, the two boys hugged.

0-0-0

A/N: Ok, I'm not gonna finish it right now. I might come back later tonight, but for right now that's it. RR!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Well, here's chapter 31. Enjoy!

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any characters

0-0-0

It was Sunday, and classes were over for the year. Harry made a last trip to Hogsmeade, this time to buy a ring for Hermione as a surprise. The ring he purchased was a 24 karat gold band with a 1.5 karat diamond surrounded by tiny sapphires, the size of pin heads. He knew Hermione would love it. Harry planned to surprise her with it at the end of the year ceremony.

He went back to Hogwarts and planned all night on how to give it to her.

Harry woke on the morning of the end of year ceremony. He quickly put the ring box in his pocket and went down into the common room where he saw Ron and Hermione talking. He approached them.

"You're finally awake!" Ron exclaimed. "It's about time too."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, taking a seat across from Hermione.

"It's already 2 in the afternoon," she replied, almost laughing.

"Oh," Harry said, blushing. "I was planning something all night." Hermione questioned what it was, but Harry told her she'd have to wait and see.

"I can't believe after today we're never coming back," Ron said.

"I know," Harry agreed. "I remember the day we all first met, six years ago, on the train."

"Yeah," Ron smiled. "Hermione was such a goody-goody." Hermione playfully smacked him.

"That didn't last long," Harry joked.

"I know," Ron agreed.

For the next few hours, the three spent time recalling their past together until, finally it was time for the end of year ceremony. During the feast, Harry went over his plan in his head until it was perfect. After they were finished eating, Harry pulled Hermione aside.

"Hermione, I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Harry," Hermione told him.

"Look," Harry continued, "I know we're really young, but we've been through so much together and since this is our last day here, I figured this is the only time I'll have to ask you."

"Ask me what Harry?" Hermione asked, fighting back a smile. Harry pulled out the velvet box and got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Hermione gasped and squealed in delight. Harry placed the ring on her finger and stood to her level again. She threw her arms around his neck, tears now falling down her face and kissed him.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. The two kissed again, but Harry pulled away soon.

"But..." he trailed off, but Hermione knew what he was thinking.

"How are we gonna tell Ron?" she finished. They had just told him they were together, and now they were going to have to take another shot at breaking his heart.  
0-0-0

A/N: Ok, I started this chapter last night but I got sick so I went to bed. I stayed home this morning and I'm sicker than hell, so appreciate that I'm even writing right now. But I wanna finish this story so I'm gonna finish this story. RR!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: In this story there is this chapter, the next chapter and the epilogue left then it's finished. At the end of the epilogue I will post previews for my next story which I will post soon. Here's chapter 32.

The ORIGINAL Meathead: Thanks. GLad you like it. Keep reading

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any characters

0-0-0

"This ring is beautiful, Harry," Hermione said as they walked toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah," Harry agreed quickly, lost in thought of how to tell Ron the news. Hermione looked at him.

"Are you gonna tell him or do you want me to this time?" she asked as they entered the common room.

Harry sighed and pondered this offer. He shook his head; he couldn't make Hermione do it. He knew he had to break the news to Ron himself.

"I'll do it," Harry replied. Hermione tried to meet his eyes, but Harry wouldn't look at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I'll tell him while we're packing up."

"Ok," Hermione said. "Good luck." She kissed him on the cheek and went into the girls' dormitory to pack her trunk for the last time. Harry took a deep breath and went into the boys' dormitory to pack and to try and break the news to Ron the best he could.

0-0-0

A/N: Wow! I am so sorry at how short that one is. lol. Only 2 more chapters to post and this story is finished. Keep reading if you want to see what's gonna happen!


	33. Chapter 33

Harry entered the boys' dormitory and approached Ron who was already packing his trunk.

"Ron," he began, "I have something to tell you."

"Ok," Ron said. "Shoot." He sat on his four-poster bed and looked at Harry.

"Ok, I really hope you take this well," Harry said. "Today I asked Hermione to marry me... and she said yes." Harry waited for Ron to say something, anything. He was silent for a moment before a giant grin spread across his freckled face.

"Congratulations," he smiled. Harry was surprised.

"Really?" he said stupidly.

"I said I wanted Hermione to be happy, didn't I?" Ron asked. "There would be no point in me causing a fight over this on our last day at Hogwarts. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Harry said, still surprised at Ron's reaction. "Well, hey, we're still gonna be best friends."

"Absolutely," Ron agreed, standing up. "Just you and Hermione are gonna be... extra close." Harry laughed.

"Well, I didn't mention anything about this to Hermione yet, but I'm sure she'll be ok with it," Harry went on. "Do you want to be the best man at our wedding?"

"Yeah," Ron answered. "Of course."

"Good," Harry said. "Well I gotta pack up and then we should go say goodbye to Hagrid for the last time."

"Harry," Ron said, looking him in the eyes, "Do you realize what that man put me through earlier in the year? He's a monster!" Harry laughed.

"But do you remember everything he's helped us with over the years?" Harry pointed out. "We wouldn't have known of the Sorcerer's Stone if it weren't for his lack of being able to keep a secret. He helped us figure out the Chamber of Secrets, unintentionally again. He was always there for us whenever we needed him, like when you were puking snails or when Malfoy called Hermione a mudlbood. We have way too many memories with him to just leave and not say goodbye."

"You're right," Ron agreed, watching Harry close his trunk. "Let's go."

Ron and Harry carried their luggage down into the common room to meet Hermione who was standing with luggage of her own.

"Let's go drop this off and go see Hagrid," Ron said. The three seventeen year olds went to drop off their trunks and then crossed the grounds to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on the door before entering.

"Hagrid?" he said when he opened the door. Hagrid turned around, looking surprised to see them.

"Oh, it's not time for the train to leave yet is it?" he asked.

"No," Harry replied. "We just wanted to say goodbye before we left Hogwarts."

"Oh," Hagrid said. "Yeha, it's yer last year, innit." Hermione nodded. "Welp, I'm gonna miss you three."

"We'll miss you too Hagrid," Hermione returned the gesture. Ron rolled his eyes, receiving an elbow in the ribs from Hermione.

"Yeah," he then agreed, rubbing his side in pain. Hermione smirked at her ex boyfriend.

"I 'member meetin' you three when was only 11 years old," Hagrid tearfully recalled. "You plan on staying in touch? After all, you's three was the best friends I think I've ever seen here at Hogwarts."

"Yeah we're gonna keep in touch," Ron replied.

"Hagrid," Hermione began, "Harry and I are getting married." Hagrid's eyes grew larger than any of the three had ever witnessed before.

"Really?" he asked. "Well, I shoulda knowd you two was gonna end up together." Harry and Hermione smiled.

"Same here," Ron muttered quiet enough that no one heard him.

"Harry, I think it's quite safe to say that after everythin' you've accomplished... Quidditch wise, school wise, and what you did the other day... you're parents would be mighty proud o' you if they were here," Hagrid assured him, tears refilling his eyes. Harry felt a lump rise in his throat so he said nothing, only smiled.

Ron checked the time and noticed it was time to leave. Harry, Ron, and Hermione said their goodbyes to Hagrid one last time before exiting his hut. They looked up at the castle that held so many memories, and they knew it would always hold a special place in their hearts. They would never forget their seven years at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Taking a final look at the school, Harry, Ron, and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express for one final time.

0-0-0

A/N: Oh my God, my eyes got teary just writing that! lol. Well, stay tuned for the epilogue. Let me know what you thought of this chapter though. RR!


	34. Epilogue

A/N: Well, here is the final update in the story "The Last Battle". The epilogue. Please read and review. Enjoy!

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any characters

0-0-0

EPILOGUE

Harry stood at the end of the aisle in his tux, waiting for Hermione to enter. Butterflies were flooding his stomach, tying it in knots. Finally, the flower girl and the bridesmaid began making their way down the aisle and, as the pianist began playing the tune, Hermione appeared.

Harry's eyes widened. She was beautiful. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled back loosely and a veil was perched atop it, flowing down and getting lost in the magnificent dress of silk and white lace and beads. Her father on her arm, Hermione began her own walk down the aisle to Harry. Finally, she reached him. Hermione's father lifted the veil and kissed her forehead before taking a seat in the front row beside his wife.

"Dearly beloved," the minister began. It was the wedding Hermione had always dreamed of. She'd always said that no matter what she ended up doing in life, she wanted a simple church wedding for her close friends and family. Nothing spectacular.

They went through their vows and finally, it was time for the 'I do'.

"Harry," he began, "do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he answered. Hermione smiled as the minister then turned to her.

"And Hermione," he continued, "do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she responded.

"Then," the man pressed on, "by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Harry and Hermione leaned in and shared their first kiss as a married couple.

At the reception, Ron approached the newlyweds.

"Congratulations," he said. "Hermione you looked beautiful up there. Harrym you're a lucky guy."

"I know," Harry said.

Harry couldn't help but smile. He had finally rid the world of Lord Voldemort and now he had married the woman he loved. His best friend was his best friend again, and he was finally able to lead the life he'd always wished to, with Hermione by his side. Harry knew that his parents were watching from above and that they were proud of him too, as Hagrid had said. Harry had finally accomplished his dream. He'd defeated Voldemort and married the love of his life. What more could he ask from life?

THE END

0-0-0

A/N: And that is the end of the story "The Last Battle". Honestly, I had a lot of fun writing this story. I can't believe I posted it back in July of 2004. I want to thank all the people who reviewed this story. I think you enjoyed reading it a much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm gonna miss writing this story, but it was only my first Harry Potter story and I have two new ones planned out already. So, like I promised, here's a sneak peak at my upcoming story...

LILY: I love you. I hope we never break up.

SIRIUS: I just can't keep this inside me anymore, Remus. I have to tell them.

REMUS: You're making a mistake, Lily!  
LILY: I don't care! Let's see him try it again!

JAMES: How could you do this to me?

LILY: Now what am I supposed to do?

A/N: Ok, well that was probably confusing more than anything, but just look out for it. I haven't titled it yet, but I'll probably begin it tomorrow or so. Anyway, thanks again to all my reviewers and just look for any of my up coming stories!


End file.
